In Six Years
by thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey thinks everything is going just fine at her new job in LA, until she meets her newest client, Beca Mitchell. Suddenly the two of them have to handle what happened between them six years ago that caused them never to speak again. Aubrey is worried, Beca is absolutely terrified, but they don't have much choice. [Mitchsen endgame, M for upcoming sexytimes]
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. This is the other fic I promised a bunch of you. The facecast for Billie West is Dianna Agron. But seriously, y'all know I'm about the Mitchsen, so that's where this is going to end up for sure. And if you're interested the six year flashback comes in a chapter a little later. _

* * *

><p>Aubrey Posen was sitting at her relatively new desk in her new office in downtown LA. It was exactly the kind of desk a junior partner in a prestigious law firm should have, complete with name-plate on top. She'd only been in town for about three weeks, newly transplanted from Chicago. Her door opened and a senior partner stuck his head in.<p>

"Posen, we need you to go to conference four," Tim said. "Now that Riley's gone, I need a supervising partner on contracts. Sorry, it's short notice."

"Sure thing," she said. She grabbed a legal pad and pen and went down to the specified room. She opened the door and glanced to the end of the long table where her colleagues Sayid and Ruby were already waiting. "Guys."

"Hey Aubrey," Ruby said. "Are you taking over for Riley?"

"As of about three minutes ago, yes," she said. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Helping nail down some artist contracts for BPM," Sayid said. "It's really routine, we do it all the time. They'll be here soon."

"That sounds familiar," she said. "I think... BPM?"

"BPM the music production company," Ruby said. "They've signed everyone who's anyone the past four years."

"Oh right," Aubrey said. Then she realised who would be coming in today. "Shit."

"What?" Sayid asked. Aubrey bit her lip.

"I might have some history, so to speak with-" the door opened and the three lawyers looked up. Two women were walking in, a tall girl with black hair and a briefcase, and then a shorter brunette.

"Aubrey Posen, Jenna Freedman," Ruby said first. "And the brunette is-"

"We've met," the cool voice came. "It's been a long time."

"It's nice to see you again, Beca," she said simply. She hoped the brunette would be professional enough to not bring up their last encounter. Thankfully, the woman just gave her a cool look, and took her seat next to her business partner.

"You, too." The tone was even and matched her stare.

"Ok," Sayid said. "Business." To everyone else in the room, it probably felt like a normal meeting. But both Beca and Aubrey were dying to get out of the room. Beca could swear the walls were closing in on her, but she was determined not to let Aubrey get to her after so long. Aubrey on the other hand, was wondering why the brunette was being so civil. She wouldn't have thought it too much if Beca had thrown a chair at her. Nevertheless, the two of them suffered through the meeting silently.

When it was finished, the brunette held her hand a little longer than was necessary, not long enough that the others would notice, but Aubrey did. "Looks like we might not be going so long without seeing each other this time." She left behind Jenna without saying another word, and the other lawyers rounded on Aubrey immediately.

"So you have history with Beca Mitchell," Ruby said. "Come on, spill."

"We used to be friends," Aubrey said evenly. "We sang together in acapella. We were kinda tight for a few years."

"What happened?" Aubrey shrugged, trying to downplay their history as casual.

"Time. Distance. The usual." She hoped it sounded effortless. They all made their way back to their respective offices, Aubrey immediately closing the door and slumping in her chair.

She was transported instantly back to the very last time she saw Beca Mitchell. The way Beca's tongue and lips dragged across her neck. The way she'd traced her fingers across all the ink on Beca's skin and followed it with kisses. Beca's breath hot against her skin. The smell of Beca's perfume and a light addition of their sweat. The way the brunette sounded moaning her name, the whispered declaration of her love. The smirk on her face as Aubrey could barely manage to speak as her body succumbed to the DJs talented hands. The way her hair looked against the soft white of the pillow as she paused in the doorway before -

"Fuck." She leaned her head down on the desk. This was not going to be good. She dug her cellphone out and texted her best friend.

_Guess who my newest client is?_

Chloe's text back contained a row of question marks.

_Beca Mitchell_. Her phone rang.

"Tell me you're joking," Chloe said. "Are you joking?"

"No," Aubrey said. "I'm not joking. Have you spoken to her since-"

"I haven't spoken to her since Ashley's wedding." A wedding Aubrey missed because she was in France for work. "Are you okay, Bree?"

"I think so." No. She kind of wasn't.

"Is she at least okay? Healthy I mean. She's not pulling a Bynes or a Lohan?"

"She's got more tattoos than the last time I saw her," Aubrey said. "And she's still gorgeous in that 'if you call me gorgeous I'll murder you where you stand' way."

"Bree." It was almost a sigh.

"I know." It had been six years. Six fucking years and Aubrey had tried to resolve that her night with the brunette was just a one off thing, a moment of weakness. It had taken her six years but she'd almost convinced herself of it, but one afternoon sitting across from the cool, appraising stare of the girl had undone it all.

"Be careful," she said. "For both your sakes."

"I will," Aubrey said.

Meanwhile, Beca had exited and gotten straight into her car. She had work lined up for that afternoon but it had only just gone one o'clock. She was rattled by seeing Aubrey again after so long, even more than she'd care to admit. She'd managed to keep her demeanor cool but the truth was that things were far from resolved with the two of them and every single memory flooded her in an instant. She hit dial on her phone, calling her assistant.

"Hey, Miles? I don't have anyone til four do I?"

"You've got nothing til four, that's right."

"Let me know if anything comes up, I've got a few errands I need to take care of," she said.

"No problem Beca." Beca hung up and drove to a service station, buying a pack of cigarettes. She hadn't smoked in years, but she couldn't just go and down a bottle of scotch, which is what she wanted to do. Then she drove until she hit a deserted car park by the beach. She pulled over and chain-smoked until she felt sick. She hated that seeing Aubrey was getting to her like this. She hated that she wanted nothing more than to hate her for every second of pain she'd caused her, but she didn't. When she got home, she retired that night with the bottle of scotch she'd wanted earlier, trying to drink her feelings away, but it had only given her a headache and absolutely no relief.

She'd called off sick from work the next day and messaged Stacie, who arrived to find her halfway through another bottle and smoking on the patio. She took the bottle away but let her keep smoking.

"Why don't I hate her?" she asked, as Stacie sat a sandwich in front of her, later that afternoon. "After everything she did, why don't I fucking hate her? I should be allowed to do that, right?"

"I don't know," Stacie said. "I need you to promise me you're going to be careful, Beca. She almost ruined you. And you've worked so hard and accomplished so much, I'd hate to see her send you reeling again."

"I'm going to just keep it professional," she said. "No talking about the past. Just work. Nothing that will lead us into dangerous territory."

"That's a good idea."

"I just can't risk opening myself up like that again," she said. "I'm not that strong."

"Yeah you are," Stacie said. "But you're smarter than that."

"You're the best," Beca said. "I owe you for today."

"Oh, come on. You and I pretty much always owe each other for something. Now put that god damn cigarette out, asshole. Getting you to quit last time was a fucking nightmare, I'm not doing that again," she said. Beca stubbed it out obediently.

"Know what the worst bit is?" Beca asked.

"What?"

"She looks fucking great," Beca said with a wry smile. "If I didn't know that she'd obliterate me I'd be all over that."

"Beca."

"I know," she said. She sighed. "But I'm not fucking blind, Stacie. Even you would think she looks good, and there's nothing queer about you."

"It's not like her baseline was hideous," Stacie agreed. She looked Beca in the eyes. "Are you okay, Beca?"

"I think so," she nodded. "It just took me by surprise, is all. I didn't even know she was in LA, and then all of a sudden she's sitting in front of me. It was fucking weird. But I'm going to stick to the plan. All business."

"Good girl," she said. "What's happening at BPM anyway?"

"Magnolia Pictures want a lunch meeting tomorrow to try and get me to do a soundtrack again," she said. "I'm not… ugh. The last time I got a soundtrack pitch the client wanted it almost Disney Channel poppy. It'd have to be a much better pitch, and I'd need an artist I actually wanna work with, you know?"

"I get it," Stacie said. "No point branching out if it's something you don't enjoy."

"Right? Anyway, Fox were pissed when I turned them down, but Magnolia swear they can entice me," she said. "I'll hear them out. Smaller company, might be more my speed." Stacie laughed.

"Smaller companies are your speed? Tell that to your four Grammys, Mitchell," she said. Beca laughed as well. She was glad she had called Stacie, the girl could always make her feel better.

She ended up staying for dinner, and sleeping in Beca's guest room. By the time morning rolled around, Beca was confident that any further interactions she had with Aubrey wouldn't affect her the way it had the first time. Stacie had left straight after breakfast, making her promise she'd call if she needed anything.

Her morning at work was seamless, she didn't even give the blonde a second thought for the entire day. Before she knew it, it was time for her lunch meeting with Magnolia Pictures. She arrived at the restaurant and was shown to the table, where the people from Magnolia were waiting.

"Beca," a man said. "Damien Webber, thanks for coming." She shook his hand.

"Not a problem," she said.

"This is Avery Grey and Justin Tao, they're the director-producers, and Billie West," he introduced. Beca shook all their hands. She kept her surprise reigned in. Billie West was a seriously talented young woman who blurred the line between actor and singer, doing basically whatever she wanted. Beca was a big fan of her work, and also a big fan of the fact that she was very easy on the eyes. Beca had always had a soft spot for a really girly looking blonde, and the fact that the girl had a voice that was somehow the perfect combination of breathy and husky only heightened that attraction for Beca.

"What's your role, Billie?" she asked politely.

"It's more a supporting role," she said. "It's weird, I'm in a lot of shots, but I never say much. The guys will explain it, the lead sort of fixates on me as a distraction from everything else that is going on. But I'm in love with this project, and hopefully that means getting to work with you on the soundtrack." Beca considered that for a moment. She had said to Stacie that they'd need to give her someone she'd want to work with. And they had. A waiter came over to offer drinks, which they ordered.

"Okay," she said. "Let's get this out of the way. Without sounding like a smug asshole, I've had a lot of offers to work on soundtracks before. What's going to make me pick this movie as my first?"

The two filmmakers explained the premise of the movie before they ordered their meals. During the wait they explained why they wanted her on the soundtrack, and they showed her rough cuts of the pivotal scenes on an iPad. Through their meals, Damien took over, explaining how Beca wouldn't be compromising her brand by working with Magnolia. Then as they downed coffee, the men shut up and Beca and Billie talked about what they might hypothetically see for the movie soundtrack.

"Okay," Damien said, signing the credit card receipt for the meal. "Beca, tell me we can make this work." She drummed her fingers on the tabletop and surveyed her companions. The three men looked hopeful. But it was Billie that was swaying her. She looked like she knew Beca was in, that the posturing was for show. And she was right, Beca had wanted in on this project the second she heard Billie West was the artist they wanted her to work with.

"We can do this," she said with a smile. "I'm in." The others let out a collective sigh of relief.

"That's fantastic," Avery said. "You have no idea what this means for our movie."

"We need to meet with legal and get contracts done," she said. "But your fee offer is fine, this one's not really about the money. It sounds like a project that I'd kick myself if I missed."

"When suits you for contracts?"

"I've got studio bookings til Wednesday next week," she said. "So Thursday? You've got my number, just book it in with Miles."

"I'd love to get your number so we can talk," Billie said. Beca looked up and into her eyes. There was something there, something not quite business-lunch. "I've got a thousand ideas."

"Sure," Beca said, holding her gaze for a second. "I'm free on the weekend, well, mostly . If you're cool with talking before we've signed the official stuff."

"I'm okay with that," she said. Beca dug a business card out, flipping it over to scrawl her cell number on the back. The meeting ended, and Beca headed back to the office. Miles caught her on the way in and said that Jenna wanted her to check in, so she headed to her partner's office.

"Hey," she said, strolling in. Jenna was sitting on the edge of her desk eating cold noodles from a takeout container.

"Hey," she said. "How'd it go?"

"I'm signing on," she said. Jenna looked impressed.

"Wow," she said. "What did they tempt you with? Can't have been money."

"Apart from the fact the movie sounds pretty decent?" she said. "Billie West. She's going to work on the soundtrack with me."

"Ohhhh," she said. "Nice. Also, hot."

"Jen!"

"Please," Jenna said. "I can tell by the way you just said her name you think she's hot."

"Well, yeah," Beca said. "Me and everyone else on the planet. But it's not about that, it's about the movie." Jenna just smiled and shook her head. Beca rolled her eyes. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Hey, thought I'd hit you up so you at least had my number. Looking forward to seeing you again. Billie._

"And that's her texting you, isn't it?!" Jenna teased. Beca got up from her chair.

"Fuck you, Freedman," she said with a smile that indicated she wasn't serious. "I gave her my number because we're getting together on the weekend for business."

"Sure," the other woman responded. "You're going to dinner and a club with a really hot, gay blonde woman, and you're going to be all business." Beca just tossed a cushion at her and left. Then she went back into her own office and closed the door. Jenna's teasing aside, yes, Billie West was incredibly good looking, and she was looking forward to seeing her a whole lot more.

She ended up seeing her sooner than expected. She'd texted Beca Saturday morning to find out if she was free. Beca had responded that she was free, but she was spinning that night, but suggested they grab dinner and at least get some preliminary chatting about the project out of the way, but that she'd be free to tag along to the club if she liked. Billie had said that sounded great and picked a restaurant and that was that. Beca felt a small pit of nervousness in the bottom of her stomach, something that was never there with any other work project she'd been involved in. She was just about to leave when Stacie called her.

"Stace?" she said. "Hang on, I'm getting into the car, so I'll put you on speaker."

"Nothing important," Stacie said. "Lilah and I probably won't make it to the club tonight." Lilah was Stacie's business partner and friend. The two had a designer label and were just starting to get interest from influential people. Their range was all one-offs, a lot of made to order stuff. Beca liked Lilah, and she always had Stacie and Lilah on the list to get in anywhere she was working.

"Busy day?"

"Kind of," Stacie said. "We had Zoe Saldana in here today."

"Shit what!?" Beca said. That was by far the most high profile name they'd had in their store.

"Yeah, she bought a dress and wants another one made up," her friend said. "We want to get started. So it's a long night with a mannequin, I'm afraid. Sorry to leave you all alone."

"I won't be all alone," she said. "Remember how I told you I was meeting with Magnolia? I signed on for the soundtrack. And the artist they put up to work on it with me? Billie West."

"Billie West like the girl you've told me on multiple occasions fulfills your weird thing for femme blondes just perfectly?" Stacie asked. "Well then."

"Yeah, so we exchanged numbers and we're going to grab a quick dinner and she's gonna tag along while I spin."

"You're on a date?"

"It's not a fucking date, Stacie, I don't even know the girl," she said exasperatedly. "We're just going to be spit-balling ideas here."

"Sure. You're going to dinner and a club, with a girl you've had a crush on for years and it's all going to be business," Stacie said, not believing a single word. "Make sure you call me tomorrow, I want to hear how this goes."

"What the fuck is it with you and Jenna?" Beca said. "She was the same."

"I'm just giving you a hard time," Stacie said. "Look, Becs, I know it's just a business dinner, but if there's an opening, you fucking take it, okay?"

"Jesus Christ, Conrad," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will," Stacie said. "Love you!"

"Yeah I love you too," she said begrudgingly.

Billie was waiting on the street wearing jeans and a tight blue shirt. The restaurant, she explained, was one of those places that was halfway down an alley and didn't look like a restaurant. The actress stuck her hands in her pockets as they walked.

"I hope I don't come off as a weirdo stalker," she said, "But when Justin said he wanted you for the soundtrack I just about flipped it. I'm really excited to be working with you, I'm a huge fan."

"Are you kidding? I'm a huge fan of yours," Beca said. "If had been just about any other artist on their side of the table I probably would have turned it down."

"Just about?"

"Even I'm not stupid enough to count out Beyoncé," Beca joked. "Seriously, though I've avoided soundtracks til now." They were shown to table that was fairly hidden from the rest of the room.

"Lucky me, then," Billie said with a smile. They ordered more food than most people would have thought possible for the two women to pack away. But Billie had raved about the pot stickers so they'd gotten three different kinds and some spicy crab cakes.

They barely talked about the movie. They'd started talking about sound concepts but then they'd gotten distracted talking about music they liked, then it just kept going off on tangents until they somehow ended up talking about tattoos, and Beca caught sight of Billie's watch.

"We gotta make a move," she said. "I have to be at the club soon."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to tag along?"

"Yeah of course," Beca said. "Normally my best friend Stacie comes. She's working tonight though. Sometimes it gets boring up there." They got into Beca's car and she drove toward the club.

The place was packed out as per usual, and Beca took Billie up to the booth. "I don't want to be alarmist or a jerk," she said, "but the patrons here will harass you all night if they get a hold of you. Selena Gomez was here a couple weeks ago and it almost incited a fucking riot. But you can hang out here or whatever."

"That sounds great," Billie said. "I just want to go grab a drink. You want anything?" Beca pointed to her cooler of water.

"I'm set."

"Nothing a little harder?"

"Maybe after the set," she said. "Clear head while I'm spinning." Billie nodded and went to get her drink. The set was good, great even. And Billie was a good boothmate. She didn't interrupt when Beca was in the middle of something, passed her water occasionally, and looked interested in what was going on behind the desk. When Beca was done, they both went down to the VIP bar and had a few drinks, Beca deciding she'd catch a taxi home and come grab her car and gear in the morning. When they finally did call it a night it was early morning. Beca and Billie exited through the employee doors, and waited out the back for a couple of taxis to take them in their opposite directions.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Billie said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to do this again."

"Well, we're going to be spending every day in a studio together soon," Beca said obliviously.

"As fabulous as that sounds, that's not what I meant," Billie said. Beca looked at her confusedly.

"What did you mean?" she said. Billie shook her head, amused by Beca's complete unawareness, and then stepped in toward her, kissing her. Beca's hands flew to her waist, cradling it and deepening the kiss. Billie pushed her up against the wall, tongue sliding against Beca's.

"You get what I mean now?" the older woman asked, pulling back slightly. Beca nodded, eyes slightly dazed. "So we can do this again right?" Beca just pulled her back in, needing to taste the bourbon in her mouth again. They kept at it for a while.

"We can do this any time you like," Beca said eventually. Billie leaned in and left another hot, messy kiss on Beca, before they heard cabs pulling up.

"I'll talk to you soon," she said to Beca.

"Awesome," Beca replied. They each got into their own cabs, Beca immediately pulling out her phone and calling Stacie, forgetting that it was almost four am.

"The fuck?" Stacie's voice came. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Stace," Beca said. "You up?"

"No, you fucking asshole, it's four in the morning," Stacie said drolly. "This better be fucking important."

"She kissed me," Beca hissed into the phone.

"What?" Stacie asked, sounding more alert. "Say that again?"

"Billie West fucking kissed me," Beca repeated. "We went to dinner, she stayed for my set, we had a few drinks and then we fucking made out against a brick wall while we waited on cabs."

"I told you it was a date," Stacie laughed. "Damn, Beca."

"I thought it wasn't," Beca replied, "And then she fucking kissed me…"

"Must have been a hell of a kiss," Stacie said, "You keep saying that over and over."

"Yeah, well I had to tell someone, so you should just be thankful you're on top of my list," Beca said. "I'll let you get back to sleep. Call me in the morning?"

"Of course," Stacie said. "I need to hear the filthy details. We'll do brunch."

"Okay," Beca said. "And sorry for waking you up."

"No you're not," Stacie said. "But that's okay." Beca hung up and sat silently for the rest of the cab ride. When she got home, she kicked her shoes off at the door, stripped her jeans off and fell face first onto her bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca and Stacie met the next day at one of their favorite restaurants. People were generally pretty happy to pretend like she was there which was good. She didn't really have a problem signing things or taking pictures but it was kind of annoying when she was in the middle of a meal. They waited until the coffee was delivered before they started talking about what happened the previous night.

"So spill it," Stacie said. "How did it turn from a business dinner into making out?"

"Well if I'm honest the business stuff didn't last long," Beca said. "We got distracted, talked about music and tattoos and stuff."

"Of course. She's got ink?"

"Two, neither visible unless she's wearing a swimsuit, according to her."

"Uh huh, nice. Continue."

"Then she came to the club," Beca said. "You remember when Amy came and visited and I almost killed her because she needed to be touching everything?"

"No way!? Tell me Billie wasn't as bad as Amy," Stacie groaned. That had been an adventure, one that almost caused Beca to strangle Amy with her headphone cord.

"She was the exact opposite. Kept some distance while I was in the middle of something, asked a couple questions, made sure I had water," Beca said. "Which is why I decided to hang around for a couple of beers afterward."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We didn't do anything except talk. No dancing or anything. And then we decided it was time to call it so we went out back to wait for taxis and she said she wanted to do it again," Beca said. "And me being a total dumbfuck didn't get what she meant until she decided to stick her tongue down my throat."

"Damn," Stacie laughed. "Was it good?"

"Jesus Stacie!" Beca exclaimed. Then she dropped her voice. "Remember that theory I have where the most innocent looking girls kiss the dirtiest? Let's just say I don't think it's a theory anymore."

"That good?"

"It just feels like it's not even real," Beca said. "She's a fucking movie star, Stace. And she kissed me."

"Yeah well I think you're forgetting that you're just as famous as she is," Stacie pointed out. "So when are you going to call her?"

"I dunno. I don't wanna seem like a creeper."

"So that's why you text her and say you had a lot of fun and you want to see her again but leave the rest of the details vague," Stacie said. "It lets her know you're interested but gives her a window if she wants to take it slow."

"What would I do without you?" Beca asked. "I suck at the whole dating and going out with girls thing."

"Yeah well this is the first time you've had a smile on your face over a girl since you and that barista called it off two years ago," Stacie said. "I'd like to stay there." Beca recalled the girl Stacie was talking about. Her name had been Poppy and she was an art student by day and barista by night. Beca had been frequenting the coffee shop because she was working late instead of sleeping and they'd gotten to know each other. It had been fun, nothing serious and it kind of just stopped, more than ended.

"True," Beca said. "Damn it's been a long time." She sent a text to Billie.

_Hey I had a blast last night. Let's do it again whenever._

She set the phone down and they turned their attention to the food in front of them. They were just finishing up and waiting on more coffee when her phone vibrated. Stacie quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Would that be Miss West?" she asked. Beca checked her phone.

"It would," Beca said. She opened the text.

_I had a great time too. I have ADR tomorrow afternoon but maybe dinner on Tuesday?_

Beca bit back her grin.

_Absolutely. Anywhere specific?_

_The Cuban place near where we had dinner for the soundtrack pitch okay? 8pm?_

_Perfect. See you then._

"You're smiling like an idiot," Stacie said.

"We're going out Tuesday," she said. "Dinner at that Cuban restaurant you like."

"Nice," Stacie said. She was planning on busting Beca's chops a little more but she was just glad that her best friend looked so happy, especially given everything with Aubrey had come back up. "If it turns into a thing I need to meet her, you realize?"

"Of course, Stace. You're my best friend anyone I date is going to meet you," she said. "You're the litmus test. They don't click with you, I don't click with them. You know that. How'd the dressmaking go last night anyway? Can't believe you landed Zoe Saldana."

"I know, right? Lilah had a heart attack," Stacie said. "We've got it mocked up, almost ready to cut a pattern. We'll have it done by the end of the week."

"Just imagine," Beca said. "Oscars carpet or some shit and they ask her who she's wearing and she says, 'This? It's a Conrad Wade'."

"It's crazy," Stacie admitted. "I just hope this means we'll get some more high profile clients."

"Who knows? I could always bring Billie by one day," Beca said. "She'd look good in your stuff."

"Yeah, I'm thinking you'd think she looked good in just about anything," Stacie said. Beca's phone vibrated again.

"It's Billie again," she said.

_Are you free to talk?_

"She wants to talk," Beca said. "I hope this isn't a bad sign."

"Let's settle up then," Stacie said. "I should head to the shop anyway." They got up and paid the check, Stacie leaving after a kiss on the cheek and making Beca promise to call if there was something wrong. Beca dialed the other girl.

"Hey," she said, trying to keep her cool. "You need to talk?"

"Yeah," Billie said in her raspy voice. "It sort of only just occurred to me that there might be a lot of interest in people getting a photo of us together on a date."

"Oh," Beca said. "Yeah, there will be. My assistant Miles thinks there's a lot of cash in snapping me with a girl, since I've kept my shit on the down low for so long."

"So I wanted to clarify that I still want us to go on a date," Billie said. "But we might need to craft a party line if the paps show up. Because the last time they got involved in one of my relationships the whole thing tanked and I'd hate for us to flame out before we even begin. I'm not hesitant in the wanting to go out with you, but it's our first date, you know?"

"Um, good idea," Beca said. "Well, why don't we just tell them we've got an upcoming project together? It's not technically a lie. And if they call Magnolia, Webber and the producers were there when we agreed to catch up about the soundtrack."

"I think that'll work," she said. There was a moment of silence. "I hope they don't show up though. I kind of want to kiss you again." Beca swallowed hard as she flashed back to much earlier that morning.

"Did I lose you?" Billie's voice came.

"No, I was just remembering how much I enjoyed it," Beca said. Billie gave a little laugh that made Beca swoon.

"Yeah, me too," she said. "I'm glad we cleared that up, Beca. I'll see you Tuesday."

"Definitely," Beca said. She hung up the phone with a smile and shot a text to Stacie.

_It's all good. Just preparing for inevitable paps. _Then she drove back to her house to look over some work for her studio sessions the following week.

When Tuesday finally rolled around she found herself getting more and more nervous as the day wore on. It seemed more intense, because Saturday hadn't technically been a date, they just ended up making out. But this, this was a date. Beca was going on a date with a beautiful actress and singer. She felt incredibly unprepared for such a thing. But it was going to happen.

She rushed home from the studio to take a shower, changing into leather pants and a top. She kept the hair and makeup simple, plus her hands were shaking too much for her to apply her normal dose of eyeliner. She left with just enough time to make it to restaurant for the reservation. When she pulled up, Billie was already there, wearing some kind of playsuit and gladiator style sandals. Beca thought she looked like a million bucks.

"Hey," she said, approaching the blonde. "You look amazing." A slight blush made its way across Billie's face.

"Thanks," she said. "You too. Shall we?" They ducked into the restaurant together. Billie spoke with the maître d and they were seated in a circular booth in the far corner. It wasn't overly busy that night, it was quiet and kind of perfect for a first date. They chatted over their menus, both forgoing wine and sticking to water, and ordering with the barest of glances at the options.

Beca couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. She was sure she was staring like a total weirdo, but she couldn't help it. She tried to focus on Billie's eyes as she spoke but got distracted by them instead. Billie had to repeat herself twice, which made Beca blush, but the blonde had laughed and said that it was cute. They ate the food and kept talking, about what sorts of things they'd worked on and when they'd decided to pursue their respective careers.

Later into the evening, their waiter delivered a billfold to them and walked away. Billie looked up, confused because they hadn't asked for the check. Beca opened it.

_Cameras outside. Management would like to extend use of the personnel entrance when you're ready._

"Paps," Beca said. "Outside. They're letting us know and they said we can use their staff entry when we want to leave." She caught the waiter's eye and he came back over.

"I've got a car parked out front," she said. "Is there any way we can get it brought out back for later?"

"We can get it driven around," he said. "What kind of car?"

"It's a black 68 Camaro," Beca said, digging the keys out. "Easy on the gas pedal, she doesn't need much. And can you bring the seat back up after you recline it?"

"Sure thing," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Beca smiled. She did love that car and she knew this kid was going to drive it and probably take a photo of himself in it, but that was fine.

"And thank you," Beca said. "For the heads up." He nodded and disappeared again.

"A 68 Camaro?"

"My grandfather used to have one," Beca said. " Mom's dad. I loved that car. Even back then it was a showstopper." Billie was looking around the restaurant.

"Is something wrong?" Beca asked. Billie shook her head.

"I just wanted to see how full this place was, who might be able to see us," she said. Beca looked around and saw that for all intents and purposes, they were alone. By the time she brought her attention back to Billie, the girl had already scooted further around the booth to get closer to her. Beca smiled and leaned in toward her.

This kiss wasn't like their first ones. It was missing the alcohol fueled abandon, but it was still amazing. Billie's lips were warm and her mouth still held the flavor of her meal. They kept it tame, though Beca was struggling to keep herself from pushing her down on the table. Instead she let herself pull back and she settled a hand on the blonde's thigh. It ended up being just in time too, because the waiter returned with Beca's keys.

"Your car is bitchin," he said. He had a vaguely dreamy look in his eye.

"Yeah it is," she agreed.

"Would you like some dessert or coffee?" he asked.

"Do you guys still do that roast papaya dish?" Billie asked, her fingers interlacing with Beca's on her thigh.

"We do," the waiter said.

"One of those," Billie said. "Cream and two spoons, please."

"And I'd love a latte," Beca said. "You?"

"No thanks," Billie said and the waiter left. She tucked her other foot up under her thigh.

"You okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah I am," Billie said. "Just - hear me out - I was so nervous about this. You're kind of intimidating."

"I'm intimidating!?" Beca said disbelievingly. "Should have seen how nervous I was today."

"Yeah, but you're like this massive superstar," Billie said. "In six years you've managed to hit the peak of your industry. You've got this really confident vibe and you're seriously good looking, too. But you carry it like you either don't know or don't care, and both are a teeny bit scary."

"You say it like you're nobody," Beca said. "I've had a weird celebrity crush on you for years."

"And here we are," Billie said with a smile.

"Yeah, here we are," Beca said. She leaned over to kiss her softly. Their dessert arrived with Beca's coffee. Beca had never eaten papaya before but she found she liked it; maybe she liked that Billie was all but feeding it to her.

"Should we settle the bill?" Billie asked. "I'm assuming you've got work in the morning."

"Yeah I'm in studio with Ellie Goulding," Beca said. "Finishing up the master of her record. Did you drive?"

"No, I don't own a car," Billie said. "I just cab it everywhere."

"Well, let me drive you," Beca said. Billie's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, okay," she said. "I kind of want to see this Camaro in action." The waiter dropped their bill off and Beca signed for it, leaving a generous tip for their thoughtfulness and discretion, and the manager showed them through the staff exit.

Beca's Camaro was her favorite possession apart from her music gear. She hadn't toyed too much with the engine at all, just made sure it was tuned up regularly, but she had added a better sound system and a Bluetooth kit for her phone. Beca held the door open for Billie as she slid into the passenger seat and Beca got into the drivers side and turned the key. She navigated out of the lot.

"So which direction am I headed?" she asked. They drove past the front of the restaurant, spotting the cameras that had been waiting their exit. Once they'd passed them, Billie wound her window down, hair catching in the wind.

"How imperative is it that you take me directly home?" she asked, raking it out of her eyes with her hand. Beca smiled.

"I know just the spot," she said. She drove out to where the beaches began to get a little further in between, and pulled over into the car-park she liked that pretty much always seemed empty. The car was half visible from the road, but trees masked the front end. She killed the engine and got out, Billie following, and they sat on the hood of the car.

They talked for a while, both girls secretly pleased with how easy conversation seemed to flow between them. Then Beca blurted out how beautiful she thought Billie looked in the moonlight and reached out to tuck some hair behind her ear. That had led to kissing and more kissing, which Beca was completely okay with. Someone had to make out with movie stars and if it just happened to be her, it was no skin off of her nose.

It started to get late so Beca offered to drive Billie home for real, which she accepted. The blonde spent the entire drive with her hand two thirds of the way up Beca's thigh, Beca with a smile on her face as she drove. She pulled up to the house Billie shared with her roommate and friend James Atkinson, whom she'd met on one of her very first movies. Feeling chivalrous, she took Billie's hand and walked her to the door.

"So when do I get to see you again?" Billie asked.

"Well we have contracts on Thursday," Beca said teasingly, "though I'm pretty sure you mean for non-work related purposes."

"Yep," Billie said, her arms sliding around Beca. Her hands came to rest on her leather-clad ass. "Can I take you out Friday?"

"I would like that," Beca said. Their lips met and they got carried away, Billie firmly grasping her ass and pulling her closer. Beca walked her toward the wall and lightly pushed her against it, teeth softly digging into Billie's lip as they made contact. The blonde let out a groan and the porch light flicked on.

"Seriously Bill?" came a voice. The two girls pulled apart. Beca saw that they'd been busted by her roommate. The blonde glared at him but was smiling.

"J, this is Beca Mitchell. Beca, James Atkinson," she said. "This would've gone better if my hands weren't on her ass, huh?"

"Probably," he said with a grin. "Nice to meet you, Beca. And now I'm taking my interrupting ass back inside." He closed the door and they both laughed a little. Beca leaned in and kissed her again, and just as she was about to deepen it, her phone began to ring. She sighed and pulled it out.

"It's just Stacie," she said, rejecting it and putting it back in her pocket.

"Stacie is...?"

"My best friend," Beca said. "The only person I trust enough in the world to tell that we've been seeing each other. I want you to meet her. Not like, right now. But at some point. She's very important to me."

"That'd be nice. But clearly the universe thinks we're done tonight. So... Friday?"

"Yeah, Friday. Call me?"

"Sure," Billie said. She planted a swift kiss on Beca's lips and watched as she made her way back to the car and drove away. Beca dialed Stacie and diverted the call to her Bluetooth.

"Stace? You rang?"

"Did I interrupt something?" she said.

"Well yeah," Beca said. "But we'd already been interrupted by her roommate."

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"Nope," Beca said. "What did you need?"

"Nothing much just checking in. Are you home?"

"Nope I just dropped her off at her place," she said. "Coffee?"

"Yours or mine?" Stacie said. "Actually I have none."

"I'll pick up your favorite and come to yours," Beca said. "Donuts?"

"Always," Stacie said. "See you soon." Beca swung past a Dunkin Donuts for coffee and a six-pack of Stacie's favorite donuts and drove out to her place. Stacie was waiting on her balcony and buzzed Beca in when she saw her approach. Then Beca joined her, handing her the donuts and coffee, and they got comfortable.

"So you were out with Billie?"

"Yep," Beca said. "We went to dinner and then went and sat at the beach for a bit."

"Which means you went parking," Stacie said, laughing. "You're a seventeen year old boy."

"No, I'm a twenty six year old celebrity who enjoys a bit of privacy and can't help that the hood of her Camaro in an out of the way car-park is ideal," Beca said with a roll of her eyes.

"So it's going okay, though?" Stacie asked. "It's not just all making out is it?"

"No, we talk," Beca said. "We haven't even managed to talk about the soundtrack yet. Just… stuff. Nothing too heavy just yet. But it's nice, you know?"

"I'm happy for you, Beca," Stacie said. "I know it's early, but you seem happy."

"I am," she said. "I don't understand why, or how, or any of it, but I'm glad it's happening." Stacie didn't say anything. She knew Beca well enough to know that she was going somewhere with this train of thought. She just picked up another donut and waited the silence out.

"Stace, am I just getting involved with her because Aubrey showed up?" Beca said. "I don't think I am, but the timing…"

"Well, I can't really answer that for you," Stacie said. "But I can ask some questions that might help."

"Please," Beca said.

"When you're with her, do you think about Aubrey?" Beca thought for a moment.

"Not in the way I used to," Beca said. "But I'll admit that she crossed my mind. Only because I was glad Billie was so straight to the point in kissing me, she didn't play games or jerk me around. Like Aubrey did. It was more realizing how much easier this shit is with Billie. I'm not guessing or waiting around."

"Okay," Stacie said. "When you kissed her?"

"Didn't even enter my mind at all," Beca said firmly. "Billie is a great kisser. Jesus." Stacie let her spend a moment in her daydream before continuing.

"And if Aubrey hadn't shown up this week, and Billie had still kissed you, would you have still kissed her back?"

"God yeah," Beca said. Then she smiled. "Thanks, Stace. I needed that."

"I know," she said. "So when do I get to meet her? No fair that her roommate has met you and I haven't met her."

"Well I'll see if she wants to hang out while I play Saturday night," Beca said. "If you show, you can meet her then."

"Deal," Stacie said. She caught sight of the time. "Jesus, it's late. Do you wanna crash here?"

"May as well," Beca said. "Wake me up before you go to the gym so I can go home and shower. I really don't wanna sit around in the studio in leather pants all day."

"No, I'd think not," Stacie said. They got up and deposited the leftover donuts in the kitchen. "I think you've still got stuff in the bottom drawer if you wanna change. And your stuff in the bathroom hasn't moved." They often stayed at each other's places, especially on weekends or when they'd had a few drinks.

"Thanks Stace," Beca said. She headed into the guest room. Sure enough she had a t-shirt and some other stuff in there. She pulled the shirt out and saw a phone charger as well, then she changed and washed up, then climbed into bed. She plugged her phone in, and just as she settled into the pillow it vibrated. Billie.

_Are you asleep?_

Beca grinned.

_Nope._

Her phone buzzed as Billie rang. She picked it up. "What's keeping you awake?"

"I don't know," Billie said. "Talk to me. Tell me things."

"Things like what?" Beca asked.

"I don't know. What's your favorite color? Flower? How do you take your coffee?"

"Okay," Beca laughed. "Um, my favorite color is blue. Not quite navy, but a deep blue. I like a latte with no sugar, except first thing in the morning or when I'm hungover, then I like it black. And my favorite flowers are tulips."

"Tulips, not roses?" Billie said.

"Never roses," Beca said vehemently.

"That sounds like there's a story there," Billie said. "Go ahead."

"I dunno," Beca said. "It might be a little heavier than first date material."

"I'm not going anywhere," Billie said. "Plus I called you to talk after we've literally just been out, that has to say that I'm interested in a little more than your smoking hot body."

"There's two reasons I don't like roses," Beca said. "One is my dad. Every Wednesday my dad would buy roses for my mom. Everyone thought it was cute, real romantic. But then one Wednesday he brought them home as usual, and the next day he was gone."

"Shit, Beca. I'm sorry, I didn't realize… If you don't want to share this kind of stuff-"

"No, it's okay," Beca said. "Call me crazy but I trust you."

"What's the second reason?"

"There was this guy," Beca said. "In college. First two years, he pretty much followed me around non stop. He knew I was gay, I'd told him as much. But he'd keep asking me out, sending me roses, serenading me. I guess I associate roses with people who don't care about me. My dad obviously didn't care that he was waltzing out because I didn't hear from him for twelve years. Jesse didn't care because he kept treating my being gay like an obstacle he could overcome with persistence and charm."

"I'll make a note to never buy you roses," Billie said. "Whatever happened to the guy?"

"I dropped out of college and he became a non-entity," she said. "What about you? Same questions."

"I like green. But a foresty kind of green. Something dark," she said. "Um, my coffee order is a mocha with sugar. Bad for me, I know. And my favorite flowers are poppies."

"I can see you and poppies," Beca said.

"I don't feel like I've shared an equal amount of information here," Billie said.

"By all means, keep talking. I could listen to you recite the phone book," Beca said. "Your voice is sexy."

"Really now?" Billie asked playfully.

"Definitely," Beca said. "Tell me something nobody knows about Billie West."

"Ah. I'm not without my secrets," she said. "This is a big one. Nobody knows about this except James and my parents."

"Go for it," Beca said.

"Did you know I have a brother?" Billie asked. Beca remembered maybe reading that somewhere.

"I think I read it somewhere," she said.

"Well, Mitch is schizophrenic," she said. "He got diagnosed when he was nineteen. He tried to kill me."

"Fucking what!?"

"He was having his first psychotic break," Billie said. "He could hear voices and they convinced him I wasn't real so held a knife to me. I was fourteen. He didn't actually hurt me, my dad saw him and distracted him from me enough so I could run out, and then he tackled him."

"Wow, Billie, that's intense," Beca said. "How is he now?"

"He's good," Billie said. "He takes medication, has a job, we talk a lot."

"Well, that's good," Beca said. "I can't imagine how scary that must have been."

"The event itself was only scary while it was happening," Billie said. "The ongoing fear was worse. That ongoing feeling that something was wrong with my big brother, that he couldn't seem to get himself together." Beca heard Billie stifle a yawn.

"Are you getting tired?" Beca asked.

"A little," Billie said.

"Get some sleep," Beca replied. "I'll text you or something tomorrow."

"Okay," the other girl said. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Any time." Beca was about to hang up when she heard her speak again.

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we're doing this," Billie said. "I feel like we clicked very easily. It's comfortable."

"I feel the same," Beca said. She could feel the grin spreading across her face. "Goodnight." She hung up and plugged her phone back in. Then she lay down with her hands behind her head, staring up at Stacie's guest room roof until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_OK so the deal with this was that I updated it a few days ago and something fucking happened and it decided the chapter was null? I don't know. I didn't even realise til it clicked that I'd gotten a bunch of notifications on my other Mitchsen fic (Bright Lights Big City) but not on this. So here it is again._

_Also - super huge thank you to everyone reviewing, especially if you've left feedback about Billie West. I try to create original characters that people will like, so the fact you all love her makes me happy. Especially **Tali** who is officially Team MitchWest._

_To **Lizzethhhh **there is definitely upcoming flashbacks. Not the next chapter, but quite probably the one after. _

_Lastly, I've been drabbling more Mitchsen over on Tumblr (thatmitchsentho) if you want to leave a prompt and get something shortish in return. If you're into Tumblr, that is. I also fake-Instagram Mitchsen over there, follow the link on my Tumblr page. _

* * *

><p>Beca couldn't figure out when she'd turned into a teenager, but she spent the next day and a half grinning like an idiot when her phone beeped with a message from Billie. They had continued much in the same vein as their late night conversation, trading little bits of information about themselves. Beca had learned that Billie had a dog as a kid, a spaniel named Lenny for some reason, she was allergic to pineapple, and that she regretted getting her first tattoo, which was an anchor on her hip. When Beca had asked why she didn't just get it removed, Billie had said that she kept it as a reminder that, sometimes, ill -considered ideas had lasting effects. Billie, on the other hand, had learned that Beca didn't regret any of her tattoos, there were six of them, and she never really had a pet because she was allergic to cats and dogs were a bad idea in a city apartment.<p>

Thursday rolled around soon enough and Beca was waiting for a number of people to show up so they could do contracts for the soundtrack to the movie. Aubrey arrived first with Sayid, then Justin Tao showed up with Billie and Damien. The fine details would be that they would be going into the studio for three weeks beginning the following week, and then Beca would spend another week (or two if need dictated it) finishing off the master. That seemed to satisfy everyone, so Sayid quickly took care of compiling the contracts and they waited for them to print.

Aubrey noticed Beca seemed to be in quite a good mood, laughing and joking with the three people from Magnolia. It was certainly a change from the cool deference she'd displayed at their first meeting. She still thought Beca was gorgeous, moreso when she was laughing and happy. She tried to squish the thought down – she had no business thinking of Beca as anything other than a client. A client who was currently dropping a joke that nobody seemed to get but the blonde actress by the window, but a client nonetheless.

As the meeting drew to a close, everyone started gathering their stuff together. Beca looked up from where she was seated on the edge of her desk. "Hey, Billie, hang around, I've got some ideas we can run through if you're free."

"I'm free," she said with a smile, and Aubrey thought she saw a hint of something in her eyes. Then she dispelled the idea all together, deciding she was just reading too far into things. She left with a polite farewell and closed the door behind her. Beca buzzed her assistant.

"Hey Miles, am I off book for the day?" she asked. It was three o'clock.

"You are," he said. "Nothing until 9am tomorrow."

"Then I'm going for coffee," she said. "You should take off, too. Have an early day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Beca," he said. "My girlfriend wants to drag me to some wine tasting thing and I was going to cut it pretty close."

"Have fun, and remember, spit the wine out otherwise you'll be too fucked to drive," she said. She could hear him laughing through the closed office door. They heard a few rustling noises as Miles gathered his stuff together and left. Then Beca took Billie's face in her hands and kissed her hard.

"Sorry," she said. "I really didn't want to have to wait until tomorrow to do that."

"No complaints here," Billie said. She leaned in again and they fell into an easy embrace, bodies pressing against each other as they kissed.

"And now I'm going to kill the mood, but I actually did have some ideas," Beca said. "So let's grab the coffee and come back here?"

"Okay," Billie said. "Is there a good place nearby?"

"The Starbucks is good," Beca said. "They know how I like my coffee. I'll even buy you a muffin."

"Oooh, big spender," Billie teased. They strolled down to get their coffee and muffins and returned to Beca's office. So they wouldn't get carried away doing other things, they left the office door open and Beca showed her a few things that had popped into her head randomly.

Beca was glad that Billie wasn't passive when it came to work, she was very clear in her ideas and she could articulate her vision well. They ended up tossing ideas around until dinner, and decided to order a pizza in to the office and keep going. Beca tipped the pizza guy and closed the office door, bringing it over to one of the tables they'd been working at. Billie kicked her shoes off and they ate on one of the low leather couches, her legs over Beca's lap. Beca held the pizza in one hand, the other softly stroking the skin of Billie's leg as they laughed and talked between bites.

The pizza box was left ignored on the table eventually, Billie tugging Beca toward her. Kissing Billie West was becoming one of Beca's favorite things to do. Their kisses were unhurried and slow. Billie's hands were firm, one sliding up her shirt and the other on the side of her face. They made out like teenagers for a while, until Beca decided to let her hand reach up to Billie's chest. It wrought a soft but undeniably sexy gasp from the blonde, their eyes meeting for a moment. There was a shift in the intensity of their embrace, hands now unabashedly wandering over skin previously left untouched, kisses growing more intense by the second.

"Ms Mitchell?" a voice interrupted, complete with loud knocking on the door. The two of them sprang apart like they'd been busted by their parents, composing themselves just in time for the door to open.

"God, Owen, you scared me," Beca said, addressing the security guard.

"Sorry, Ms Mitchell," he said. "Saw the lights on, didn't know you were here so late."

"Yeah, we got caught up brainstorming ideas for a project," she said, gesturing to the open laptop and discarded pizza box. "We're about ready to call it a night."

"Sorry to disturb," he said respectfully. "I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door behind himself. The two women just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Maybe we really should call it a night," Billie said. Beca kissed her chastely.

"Maybe," she said. "That could have been pretty hard to explain if he'd walked in about ten minutes later." Billie's eyes were dark, the both of them breathing a little more rapidly than normal. Beca leaned in and kissed her again, and for a moment they got caught up, until Billie pulled away.

"I don't really want to stop," she said, "But I'm pretty sure we can manage somewhere better than a couch in your office for our first time."

"You're right," Beca said. "Let me drive you home." They tidied up and locked the office, Beca making sure she'd left the building secure, and Beca drove Billie home. They were both a little disappointed when they saw a cluster of cars parked in front of Billie's house.

"Looks like all the boys are here," Billie said with a sigh.

"It's okay," Beca said. "I just don't know if I'm ready for eight of James' friends to find out about us."

"I know I'm definitely not," Billie said. "Plus it looks like one of them is Mario and he can't keep his mouth shut for money. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Seven o'clock," Beca said. Billie kissed her and left the car, Beca waiting until she'd gotten to the door to drive away.

The next night, Beca picked Billie up from her house. Not necessary, the blonde had said, but Beca had insisted. They'd arrived at the restaurant and were immediately spotted by camera wielding men. Beca wanted nothing more than to hold Billie's hand right now, but she refrained.

"Billie! Beca! Over here!" came the almost parrot like calls as they headed for the restaurant. "Is this a date!?" They kept walking, but the photographers were insistent, so Billie turned to address them.

"Okay, since it was all made official yesterday," she began, "I'll say this, and you guys can leave us alone. Beca has signed on to collaborate on the soundtrack for Echo, the movie I just wrapped. We're working together, and we're writing an entire soundtrack over the next couple of weeks so you're probably going to see us together a lot." Cameras flashed.

"Sure it's not a date?" someone asked.

"Did you not just hear what she said buddy?" Beca said. "Magnolia signed me up to work on a soundtrack with Billie. Now if you'll excuse us…" they ducked into the restaurant.

"God I hate paparazzi," Billie muttered.

"Fucking vultures," Beca said. "I'm sure my disdain for them is evident in my eyes whenever they show up." An older man came and greeted Billie like they were old friends and showed them to a table.

"I'll bring wine," he said.

"I come here a lot," Billie supplied. "They do seriously good food, and I once watched Abir throw a guy out of here for taking photos on his cell. Literally threw him, though. Grabbed him by the collar and all. He believes technology interrupts a meal."

"Sounds like a solid idea," Beca said. "Let me put my phone on silent." She flicked her phone onto silent and stuck it back in her pocket, turning her attention to the girl sitting across from her. Gorgeous was the only word Beca could come up with. She was just wearing a simple dress and flats and not much makeup that Beca could discern, not that she was an expert, but she looked amazing.

"You're staring," Billie said.

"Can't help it," Beca said. "You've seen you, right?"

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself, Mitchell," she said. "I definitely wouldn't kick you out of bed." Beca felt the blush color her cheeks and the elderly man returned with a bottle of wine, pouring them both glasses and leaving the bottle.

"Are there menus?" Beca asked.

"No," Billie said. "He'll just start bringing food out."

"Seriously?" she said.

"I hope you're hungry," Billie said. "Because once it starts, it won't stop." Not long after, food began appearing at the table. Beca had never eaten much traditional Middle Eastern food before, and she wondered why after sampling the first few dishes. There wasn't much time between each dish arriving, so there wasn't really a gap for any conversation, but it didn't feel stilted or weird. It wasn't until somewhere around dish four that Beca felt Billie's foot on her calf, brushing up and down softly, a very knowing look on her face.

Beca wasn't an idiot. Things between them were moving a lot faster than she first anticipated. They'd barely been seeing each other a week, but she was basically ready to tear Billie's clothes off given the next appropriate moment. The girl was hot. She was intelligent but sassy and at times a little dirty, and they had just connected in a way she hadn't felt in years. Right now the blonde was looking at her like she wanted her naked on top of the table, and if there hadn't been anyone else in the room, Beca wouldn't have put up a fight.

She didn't really register the rest of the meal, only that it was delicious and that she thought she might explode due to how full she was. They finished off the wine, Beca surrendering her car keys to Abir, who promised it would be fine and called them a cab, right after he brought them bitter Turkish coffee. Billie handed him her credit card, and he returned it with a kiss on the cheek for Billie and an embrace for Beca, making them promise to come again. Beca held the door open for Billie so they could go and wait for the taxi, noticing that her leg was vibrating, as it had done a few times during the night. She sighed and tugged her cell out, immediately frowning.

"What's wrong?" Billie asked.

"Stacie's called me nine times," she said. "That can't be good."

"Call her back," Billie prompted. Beca dialed her best friend.

"Ohmygodthisisridiculous," Stacie rambled incoherently. "Beca, I can't fucking do this. I keep looking at this thing thinking it's okay but I'm pretty sure it's shit and I have no business selling this to Zoe fucking Saldana."

"Whoa, hold on crazy pants," Beca said. "What the fuck?"

"I am packing myself right now because this dress could potentially launch our label to where we've always wanted it to be, or it could crush us and kill everything we've worked for," she said in a much more even tone.

"Stace, your stuff is incredible. Hell, I don't even like dresses. But you know what looks good, and you somehow know what makes a person feel like a million bucks," Beca said. "You've got this shit on lock."

"This is big, Beca," she said. "I'm being very irrational and I know it, but I can't stop it."

"Give me a sec here, Stace," Beca held her hand over the receiver, seeing Billie's confused look.

"Stacie designs dresses and Zoe Saldana is coming to pick up a custom made dress tomorrow and Stacie's shitting herself because the future of her business is basically riding on this," she explained quickly.

"Go," Billie said immediately. "She needs you." Beca was surprised. And she was definitely in two minds about it.

"You sure?" she asked, locking eyes with her.

"You're her best friend," Billie said. "I'd do the same for James. If this was make or break for you would she be here?"

"In a heartbeat," Beca said. "But…" She let it trail off, but Billie knew what she was referring to.

"Some other time," Billie said. "I'm starting to feel like the build up is just going to make it better." Beca relayed to Stacie that she was coming over and she'd be there soon, which seemed to appease her.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Beca said to Billie after she'd hung up.

"No," Billie said. "Making an offer?"

"I was supposed to spin but they pulled the set for a live band instead so I'm all yours. I'll text you my address, drop round in the afternoon," Beca said. "Bring a swimsuit. We'll be alone, away from cameras."

"I'll be there," Billie said. "You better believe I'll be there." Their eyes met and Beca wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, but there were quite a few people around.

"I really want to kiss you right now," she said softly. The taxi pulled up and Billie leaned in to ask the driver to call for another for Beca. Billie wrapped her arms around her quickly, so that it looked casual for anyone who might be watching.

"Me too," Billie said. "Tell Stacie I said good luck." She let go and got into the cab.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Beca said, and closed the taxi door, then leaned against the wall to wait for the next taxi.

She was at Stacie's soon enough, and went into the kitchen to find something that would calm her best friend's nerves. Finding a bottle of bourbon, she poured two with Coke and ice, and set it in front of her best friend at the small dining table. Her knee was bouncing relentlessly as she took the drink.

"Thanks," she said. "Beca, I know I interrupted your date. I'm really sorry."

"It's cool," Beca said. "Billie practically made me come over. She gets it. You're the most important person in my life, Stace. You're my best friend, but you're also my family. And you're melting down a little, so here I am with bourbon and a listening ear."

"Are you drunk?" Stacie asked curiously.

"Not quite," Beca said. "Happily intoxicated for sure, but not drunk."

"Good date then?" Stacie asked.

"I thought we were here to talk about your problems," Beca said, swirling her glass around.

"Now you can distract me from them with tales of how the dating life of Beca Mitchell is going," Stacie said. "And look at that shit eating grin on your face. You slept with her, didn't you?"

"No," Beca said, laughing. "Not yet, anyway. There's been plenty of buildup. Including tonight. But it's good, Stace. It feels good."

"What are you guys doing about press though?" Stacie asked.

"Telling them it's for the movie," Beca said. "She's hesitant after all the shit that happened with her ex. And you know how I feel about paps." They continued to talk about Beca and Billie, and Stacie and her thoroughly bemoaned lack of a love life.

"You're a good distraction Mitchell," Stacie said. "I owe you."

"Please. Like you say, one of us always owes the other for something." Beca said. "Now you need to get to bed and get some proper sleep. Can't sell a dress to Zoe Saldana looking busted."

"And you're going to be a hungover wreck from hell, bitch," Stacie said back.

"Yes, but you will be working tomorrow, and I'm going to lie around the pool with a smoking hot blonde," Beca said sticking her tongue out at her. Stacie smacked her on the back of the head and Beca got up and hugged her before she made her way into the spare room, where she fell onto the bed without undressing.

Stacie was gone when Beca woke the next morning, but she'd left a bottle of water next to a bottle of Advil on the nightstand. There was a note next to it that simply read:

Suck it Mitchell. I woke up flawless. What about you?

She smiled and downed some of the Advil. As she padded into the kitchen she cursed herself from last night for drinking bourbon after the wine. She made a cup of black coffee and went back into the bedroom. Her phone had a text waiting from Billie.

_Did you calm Stacie down okay?_

_Sure did. Still up for coming over later?_

_I was hoping that offer still stood. 2 o'clock okay? _Beca grinned and texted her back.

_Definitely. I'll see you then. _She sent another text with her address. Then she checked her watch and saw that it was already almost twelve, so she figured she better move. She showered and left Stacie's, taking a cab back to collect her car from Abir's restaurant. She picked up some groceries and some beer and headed back to her house. Thankfully, it was relatively clean, except for a collection of takeout coffee cups in her home studio. She ignored them, and went to change into a swimsuit.

She heard the doorbell ring as she threw an old White Stripes t-shirt on over her shorts and swimsuit. Billie was on the doorstep, looking every bit the California girl in tiny denim shorts and a loose fitting tank over a bikini. Beca ushered her inside and gave her a quick tour before they headed out the back. Beca had spent a decent chunk of cash on her patio and surroundings. There was a separate bathroom with an entrance on the deck and storage so she didn't have to go inside at all. She had a pool put in and during the summer months, she and Stacie could be found lounging around that pool almost every day.

"Gorgeous deck," Billie said. "I'd live out here all summer."

"I do," Beca said. "There's beer in the fridge, music over there, there's a bathroom through that door, and there's no reason to go inside."

"I'm dying to jump in, it's like a million degrees," Billie said.

"Don't let me hold you back," Beca said. "I'll grab a couple of towels." She headed for the storage closet just off the deck and pulled two towels out. She turned just in time to see Billie pulling her shirt off and setting it down on one of the sun loungers with her shorts and sunglasses. Beca stared unabashedly at the blonde. Red bikini, naturally. It probably only just barely qualified as clothes, not that Beca was complaining. She kept her eyes glued on her as she dived in and then resurfaced. She got out of the pool, slid her sunglasses back on and then lowered herself back into the water.

"What are you waiting for, Mitchell? An engraved invitation?" she said. Beca brought the towels down and stripped off, not bothering to take her sunglasses off before she jumped in.

"It's pretty perfect," Billie said. "Not so cold you wanna die, but a perfect temperature for a scalding hot day like today." Beca noticed her staring at her body through the water.

"See something interesting?" she asked.

"Just checking out the tattoos," Billie said. "The headphones aren't news, or the grasshopper, or the flowers. But the other three… You told me you had them. Tell me about them? I find tattoo stories fascinating."

"Well the headphones are pretty self explanatory, I think," Beca said. "The grasshopper is for my grandfather. The one with the Camaro. He used to call me grasshopper as a kid. I was tiny but energetic, according to him."

"That's cute," Billie said.

"The flowers were mom's favorite," Beca said. "And the one on my back, the song lyrics. She was crazy for The Beatles, Paul McCartney especially. She used to sing to me all the time, and when I got older we'd sing together. All You Need is Love was one of our favorites. When she died, I got 'There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be' tattooed on my back."

"How long ago did she pass away?" Billie asked.

"I was seventeen," she said. "That was the first tattoo I ever got, the day I turned eighteen. Then there's the matching music wrapped around my ankle, same song. And lastly the little phoenix on my hip."

"What's the story there?" Billie asked.

"I had a thing a number of years ago. Real bad. Leveled me to the ground. It took me a long time to come back from it, but I managed it. Managed to build myself out of the ashes," Beca said. She didn't mention that the thing was a girl, especially a girl who'd shown up the previous week. "Now what about yours?"

"Well, I already told you about the anchor," Billie said. "Then there's the Keats." She pointed to the delicate script that rested just below the line of her bikini top.

"John Keats?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. A thing of beauty is a joy forever, its loveliness increases, it will never pass into nothingness," she said. Beca's hand reached out for the script and brushed it softly. Billie shuddered, though it had nothing to do with the coolness of the water. Beca brought her hand up to Billie's face and pulled it toward her own. It started off softly, but within minutes the embrace had turned passionate and hot. But this time there was nothing to stop them. They somehow managed to make it out of the pool and back inside just as Beca's hands reached for the tie on Billie's top. She undid it and then did the same to the top one, hands immediately reaching out to claim the exposed flesh of her breasts.

Billie let out a moan and then Beca felt her lips on her neck, kissing upwards and delivering a soft nip to the spot below her ear. Billie tugged her top off and then slid her hands down, cupping underneath Beca's ass cheeks firmly. The nearest bedroom was one of the guest rooms, so Beca steered them toward the doorway. She pushed Billie up against the doorframe and let the fingers of one hand run along the top of her bikini bottom. The noise Billie let out was basically a soft growl, so Beca tugged her in and pushed her toward the bed.

Stripping her own bottom off, she climbed onto the bed and divested Billie of hers as well, before lowering her body onto the blonde's. Her mouth was drawn to her breasts, pulling the nipple of each between her teeth in turn, sucking and licking them as her hands caressed her body. Billie was biting on her full bottom lip, head tilted back in ecstasy.

"God, Beca," she gasped. It spurred her on, her mouth descending and her hands taking their place on her breasts. She kissed her way along taut, tan skin and finally nudged Billie's legs apart. She let a fingertip gently separate her folds and felt the body beneath her tense. She ran it through the wetness a few times, before gently pushing it inside about halfway. Billie whimpered needily, so she pushed it all the way in. Then she added a second finger, smiling as Billie swore in relief as she began to build up a rhythm. She leaned her head down so she could gently lap at Billie's clit, the action bringing Billie's hands into her hair as if magnetic. She pulled not-too-lightly and begged her to keep going.

That was not a problem for Beca. She was quite enjoying making the blonde buck beneath her, and set about driving her crazy. She tongued her clit erratically, fingers still pumping. She added a third and let the tip of her tongue graze her clit as quickly as she could. Billie was starting to tighten around her fingers so she angled them slightly and left sloppy kisses on her inner thigh before she took her clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Billie let out a wail and yanked on Beca's hair as she came, body shaking and sheening in sweat. Beca crawled up to her face and kissed her, trying not to let her own need overwhelm her. She was about ready to explode.

Billie could feel it though, because in an instant Beca was on her back with her legs hooked over Billie's shoulders. Billie was stroking her skin as Beca steadied herself. "Hope you don't mind," she said. "But this is one of my favorite things in the world. So I'm going to take my time if it's alright with you."

She certainly did take her time. Beca wasn't new to sex. Or having a girl go down on her. But Billie was something else. She was going at it like someone was going to take it away. Her tongue was magic, somehow managing to drive deep into Beca and then delicately trace her lips or clit. She used her teeth as well, nothing violent, but dragging them softly over her clit, making Beca jolt every time. Beca was sure she'd never been so wet, or so thoroughly fucked, in her entire life. When she did finally come, it was with a moan and a string of swear words that made Billie chuckle against her abdomen as she kissed her way upward.

"Worth the wait," Billie said, nuzzling into her neck.

"So worth the wait," Beca said, pulling her into a lazy kiss. "God I needed that."

"You too?" Billie said. "It's been longer than I'd like."

"Same," Beca said. "I mean, my hand is one thing, but that, that was a different level all together." Billie ran a hand through Beca's hair and peppered her jawline with kisses.

"For the record, I'm planning on doing that again, since we have the whole day," she said.

"I'm not complaining," Beca said. "But I'm feeling like a drink break wouldn't hurt." Billie pinned her down and kissed her hard. Beca felt her body begin to switch back on already.

"Okay," she said with an easy smile. "But no putting clothes on." She got up and stretched her body out.

"Whatever you like," Beca said, watching intently. Then she got up and led the blonde back into the kitchen for rehydration.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, even though I've just talked about how great it is that you all like Billie, I have to reiterate that it's a Mitchsen fic. I'm afraid there's still a lot of story to get through before we got to Mitchsen though, sorry. Also, next chapter is the flashback lots of you were waiting for._

After another round in the bedroom, Beca was standing in front of the refrigerator with Billie wrapped around her from behind. They were both starving. Just as Beca was about to suggest ordering in, her phone began to ring from the counter.

"It's Stacie," Billie said, peering over at the screen.

"Ooh this could be her telling me how it went with the dress," Beca said, and hurriedly picked it up. "Stace?"

"SHE LOVED IT!" Stacie shouted. "Ugh, I was having a heart attack for nothing, but she put it on and was all in love with it and stuff."

"That's awesome, Stacie, I told you it'd be fine."

"Tell her to come over and we'll celebrate," Billie said.

"You sure?" Beca mouthed. Billie nodded. "Hey Stace, you and Lilah should get over here. We'll have drinks. Billie's here, we'll just order in some food or something."

"You sure? We're not cockblocking?"

"Too late for that," Beca said. Stacie laughed and relayed the invitation to Lilah.

"Lilah asked if she could bring Blake and Angus," she said. Blake was her husband of two years and Angus was their four month old son.

"Of course," Beca said. "The more the merrier." She hung up and turned to Billie.

"She's coming?" Billie asked.

"Yeah. Lilah is coming too and bringing her husband and baby," she said. "Hey, you should call James up and get him over here as well, if he has no plans."

"You sure?" Billie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Beca said. "You call him, I'll go put clothes on."

"No," Billie whined. "That's it, call them all back and tell them it's off." She was obviously joking. Beca leaned in and kissed her, arms instinctively sliding low around her waist. Billie relinquished her after that and went to call James. Stacie was first to arrive, with wine in hand. Beca told her to stick it in the fridge to chill and then come out onto the deck so she could meet Billie.

"Stacie, this is Billie West," Beca said. "Billie, Stacie Conrad."

"Nice to meet you, finally," Stacie said.

"You too," Billie said. "Congrats on Zoe Saldana, by the way."

"Thank you," Stacie said. "God that was nerve wracking."

"I don't mean to talk shop while we're supposed to be celebrating, but tell me about your line," Billie said. "I'm always interested in good clothes." Stacie gladly launched into telling Billie about Conrad Wade. The doorbell went again after a few moments, Lilah and Blake arriving with little Angus. Beca kissed them both on the cheek, choosing not to disturb the sleeping Angus, and directed them to the deck. James arrived just as she was going to close the door.

"Hey Beca," he said. "Thanks for the invite."

"No problem," she said. "I've got some friends here, Billie should, too."

"Sweet," he said. "Lead the way." They all mingled out on the deck, introducing themselves to each other. James spotted the grill and asked Beca why they were ordering when they could grill.

"You offering?" Beca said.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging.

"I'll help," Blake said. Beca pointed them to the kitchen and told them they had free reign and to holler if they needed anything. The girls were mingling around the deck, the infant sleeping in the carrier at the end of the table, talking about nothing specific.

"I've been on Beca's case about meeting you," Stacie was saying to Billie.

"Calm down," Beca laughed. "You're acting like Billie and I have been doing this… whatever this is… for years instead of a week."

"Yeah I know," Stacie said. "I just wanted to meet the girl making my bestie so happy." Angus began crying, a soft little wail, and Lilah got up.

"He'll be hungry," she said. "Can I feed him inside, Beca? It's a bit cooler in there."

"Go for it," Beca said. "Anywhere you like." She picked the tiny baby up and disappeared, Blake kissing the top of his head as they passed. The others decided that they'd get drinks and get in the water, picking up beers and keeping them by the edge of the pool. The guys soon joined in after marinating a bunch of meat and slicing and skewering vegetables. A short while later, Lilah returned with a much more satisfied and alert baby, passing him off to Blake. The little boy seemed enthralled by the water, happily splashing and kicking his legs.

The men got out first, ready to start cooking, Stacie taking over Angus duty. She tried to pass him off to Beca at one point, but she was hesitant around the tiny human. Lilah took him off Stacie's hands, proclaiming it was probably time to get changed and get ready for a sleep. The guys had all but finished dinner, so the girls got out to grab plates and cutlery, and more drinks.

Beca was impressed at the spread Blake and James had managed to pull together with what she had around the house. It was a veritable feast, and there was plenty left over that Beca took inside to pack into Tupperware for everyone to take some home. Lilah and James had left with Angus moments before, needing to get him home to bed. Beca sipped her beer as she put the last of the food into the fridge and stacked up the dishwasher. When she turned around, Billie was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"So earlier you said something to Stacie," Billie said. "The 'whatever this is' thing."

"Yeah," Beca said, swallowing the last of her beer. "I didn't want to presume anything until we've had a conversation about that ourselves." Billie came in and sat up on the counter, pulling Beca between her legs and tangling their fingers together.

"Well, let's have the conversation then," Billie said. "I know it's only been a week but I'd say things are going well."

"Very well," Beca said. "You make me smile, Billie West." That made Billie grin and bite her lip.

"Yeah you too," she said. "And the sex is pretty fucking great, just saying."

"Oh yeah," Beca said eyes dropping to Billie's lips.

"And even though we never actually specified, I assumed this was an exclusive thing?" Billie asked.

"Yep. I only do exclusive things."

"So maybe we can change the 'whatever this is' thing to a 'dating and you're my girlfriend' thing," she said. "Not telling press though, just for us to have confirmation for ourselves. And our friends." Beca leaned in and kissed her.

"I would really like that," Beca said, mouth still pressed against Billie's. They got caught in a heated kiss, Billie's legs locking around Beca. Beca's hands were pushed flat on the counter so she could stand on her toes to reach Billie better.

"Jesus Christ take it to the bedroom with that shit," Stacie said, clapping her hand over her eyes as she entered.

"Sorry," Beca said, her tone indicating she wasn't sorry in the slightest. Billie had a hand tangled in her hair. "What's up?"

"I'm about to call a cab," Stacie said. "James wanted me to check with Billie and see if she wants to split one."

"I think you should stay," Beca said to her pointedly. "James is a big boy, I'm sure he can find his own way home."

"Can't argue with that," Billie said. "You two go ahead."

"And you can all come pick up your cars whenever," Beca said. "Actually I take that back. Anyone who comes before ten am will be told to fuck off."

"Please I'll be in bed til then," Stacie said. "As you were." She sailed out.

"It's okay for me to stay?" Billie asked.

"Definitely," Beca said. She kissed her lightly.

"You know," Billie said. "James asked me about Stacie earlier."

"Oh yeah?" Their fingers were toying together.

"Yeah. Thinks she's cool. And really pretty. Which, objectively, is true," she continued. "If you hadn't told me she was completely hetero I'd be worried."

"I've never met anyone straighter," Beca said.

"He asked if she was seeing anyone." Beca pulled back. "He's interested, as long as she's single, that is."

"She's single," Beca confirmed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and see if she'd mind if we passed on her phone number. They seemed to get along pretty well."

"He also said to make sure she knew that if the beard was a deal breaker it's for a movie and should be gone in a month," she added with a smile. Beca just leaned in and kissed her again.

Beca and Billie went back out to the deck to start clearing up while they waited for Stacie and James' taxi to arrive.

"Thanks for a good night," James said, giving Beca a quick hug.

"Thanks for grilling," Beca said. "Would have been pizza otherwise. And Stace, super fucking proud of you." Stacie hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Becs," she said. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Dirty Burger?"

"Definitely," Stacie said. Then she turned to Billie. "So nice to meet you Billie."

"You too," the blonde said. "And I promise I'll come check out your store real soon."

"You do that," Stacie said. "Don't get into too much trouble, okay you two?"

"Us? Never," Beca said. The two of them left to wait for the taxi out front. Beca pulled Billie toward her and wrapped her arms around her. "Let's just leave the mess for the morning."

"Mmm okay," Billie said.

The next morning they ate a lazy breakfast on the patio and cleaned up last night's mess. James arrived at quarter to eleven to pick up his car and Billie, after which Beca had a long hot shower to soothe out the muscles that had gotten quite a vigorous workout the previous night. Then she took the Camaro out to Santa Monica to meet Stacie at Dirty Burger.

It was one of those new places that would have been hipster, had it not have been proudly against every single new diet fad or trend. Their creed was to make old fashioned burgers with meat and grease, hence the term Dirty Burger, and they were amazing. The line for the counter hung out the door on weekend mornings, scores of hungover patrons needing an injection of grease. Beca and Stacie loved the burgers, loved that the fries came with a shitload of salt and that the milkshakes were made with full cream milk and ice cream. They picked up more food than most people would believe they'd be able to consume, and went to sit back in the Camaro, windows down and music on.

"So Billie's really nice," Stacie said. "She's a bit different to how she comes across in interviews. She's smarter than they make her out to be. And she digs you a lot."

"She said that?" Beca asked with a small smile.

"She didn't have to," Stacie said. "She kept looking at you with lovestruck eyes. She's a goner for you, Mitchell."

"Speaking of lovestruck eyes," Beca said, swallowing some burger, "James was pretty taken with you." Stacie took a drink of her milkshake with a neutral face.

"Was he now?"

"Told Billie he thought you were pretty cool, and very pretty," she said. "And said if you were interested he'd like to get your number." Stacie took a bite of her burger and chewed it thoughtfully before she answered.

"I think I'd be pretty okay with that," she said.

"For serious?" Beca asked.

"Well, let's just start with the fact that he's James Atkinson. Very good looking man," Stacie said. "But yeah, he was pretty cool. Easygoing. I'd be interested in trying a one on one to see what that's like."

"He made Billie promise to tell you that the beard is for a movie if that's a deal breaker," she said.

"I don't mind the beard," Stacie said. "I'd like it a lot better if it was shorter, but it's not like I'm repulsed by it."

"So I can give him your number?" Beca asked. Stacie nodded. Beca could have used the opportunity to tease her best friend, but didn't. Over the years, probably the most surprising thing she'd learned about her was that she was incredibly sensitive about relationships. Casual hook-ups, fair game. She could give and take plenty of stick when it was one night stands and fuckbuddies. But something with actual feelings, and Stacie turned serious. A throwback to her teenage years, she claimed. A general distrust of relationships, so if she said she was okay with the possibility of maybe dating James, that was actually a really big deal.

"You and Billie finally slept together though?" Stacie asked. "You were pretty all over each other when I walked in."

"Yeah, it was earlier on in the day," Beca said. "And then after as well."

"I can't believe I'm jealous of your sex life," Stacie said.

"We were actually having a conversation about the relationship just before you walked in," Beca said. "It's officially a dating thing. She's my girlfriend."

"Awww. Public?"

"Ew, no," Beca said. She sighed. "I just want the press to fuck off in general. I'm not planning on mentioning it ever, they can just find out when we show up to an event together."

"I love your hatred of the press," Stacie said. "I'll never understand how someone could be so vocal about their dislike of them and yet they still call you 'music's it girl' or 'record industry darling' like they adore you." Beca snickered.

"I half want to see how bad I can slag them off before they turn on me," Beca said. "Nah, Miles handles that shit for the most part. He's amazing at censoring my press releases and Facebook shit."

"When do you and Billie start working together?" Stacie asked. "This week?"

"Yep," Beca said, balling up her wrapper. "We might have to sit down and come up with some ground rules about what is and isn't appropriate in the studio."

"While you're on the clock, anyway," Stacie said with a smirk.

"God!" Beca said, slapping her on the knee. "Nah, Owen almost walked in on us making out pretty fucking hard the other night. It might be easier just to cool it while we're there. All business and whatever."

"And then afterwards you can take her home and fuck her brains out," Stacie said. "Hard life, Mitchell." Beca just grinned and winked. They finished up their lunch and went their separate ways, Stacie to the shop and Beca home to work on ideas she wanted to show Billie the next day.

If Beca had any concerns about not being able to control the work/romance aspect of her and Billie's relationship, it didn't last long. It only took them a few minutes to agree that inside BPM it was professional only, and they kept it up through the whole project. Beca liked working with Billie, she knew her shit and really understood the movie in a way Beca didn't. Their collaboration was fluid, and Beca felt really positive about the work they'd produced.

The three weeks passed in a blur. They'd spend all day in the studio, playing, recording, singing a little, watching scenes on loop. Then once they were tapped, they'd get in the Camaro, normally ending up back at Beca's place since there was no roommate to be found. It was generally food, showers and bed, and the reverse in the morning, but it was laced with patches of late night conversation. Beca was happy, truly happy.

"Ugh, it is going to suck not having you in my studio every day," Beca pouted, post-sex one night. "I'd love it if all my clients were as chill as you."

"It will suck," Billie agreed. "I'm accustomed to seeing you all day every day now." Billie had signed on for a recurring guest spot on a popular primetime cop show, the only catch being that it was filmed on the other side of the city. She was due to start the Tuesday after they were to be done with the soundtrack.

"We'll have to make the most of the night time then," Beca said, throwing a leg over Billie's hips. The blonde's hands steadied her and then pulled her in close, lips crashing together.

The following Monday, Aubrey was revising her workload when she saw that BPM had a stack of contracts that Jenna had signed, but that Beca hadn't even seen, let alone put a signature on. She picked up her phone and dialled Ruby's extension.

"Ruby? I've got about a dozen BPM contracts that need Beca Mitchell's signature," she said. "Which courier do we use for them?"

"None," Ruby said. "BPM won't courier documents because they had a whole big info leak after a courier decided to detour and read a bunch of their paperwork. They don't trust anyone, everything has to be done face to face, no third party."

"Dammit," Aubrey said. "Some of these need her signature pretty bad. One is for Katy Perry's next album."

"You're going to have to take them over there," Ruby said. "Mills has me in court all week and Sayid is off because his kid has the chicken pox."

"Okay," Aubrey sighed. "Can you shoot me the number of her assistant? What's his name?"

"Miles?" Ruby said. "I thought you guys were friends."

"That was a long time ago," Aubrey said.

"I'll text it to you right now," she said, and as promised, the number popped up on Aubrey's cell.

"Thanks Ruby," she said. She disconnected from the other lawyer and dialled Miles.

"Beca Mitchell's office," he said.

"This is Aubrey Posen from King and Dollin," she said. "I'm afraid I've found several contracts that Beca needs to sign. Is there a time this week that would suit her?"

"This week is pretty tight," Miles said, hitting some keys. "She's doing the master on the soundtrack for Echo, and she's got the Magnolia people in and out. How important are they?"

"One is for the record she's producing for Katy next week," Aubrey said. "So very."

"We could probably sneak you in right before five on Thursday," he said. "If that's okay with you."

"That's fine," she said. "It shouldn't take long, just some signatures. I'll be there for ten minutes to five."

"Okay I'll pop it in her calendar," Miles said. "See you then." He hung up and Aubrey stared at her phone. So far she'd managed to pretty much avoid Beca, which was ideal. She'd promised Chloe she'd steer clear of her wherever possible, even if she did still find the brunette attractive.

When Thursday came, naturally traffic meant she was running a little later than she'd like. She was a bit flustered by the time she got to the office and approached Miles.

"I'm here to see Beca Mitchell," Aubrey said. "She needs to sign these, she's expecting me." The young man eyed her suspiciously but buzzed her through.

Beca's office was more of a suite. There was a large open space with a workstation, but there was also another area set up with mixing equipment. There was an open arch that led to a tiny kitchenette with a fridge and microwave and coffeemaker. It had a few soft armchairs in another corner, a huge window opening up to a view of the city and another door that was very slightly ajar.

"Just changing in the bathroom!" Beca called. "Won't be a sec." Aubrey settled in a chair opposite the desk and Beca appeared, boots still untied. She was in leather pants and a sheer red tank over a black sports bra. Her eyes were heavily lined and smoky, hair perfectly tousled and pulled back.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm spinning tonight at Fluid and I'm pretty much leaving as soon as we're done here, I've got a dinner thing first." Aubrey quickly ran through what she was signing and Beca signed where she was instructed. As Beca skimmed the papers Aubrey tried her hardest not to stare at her. She looked better than good and it was seriously distracting. The pants fit her like a second skin, and that red tank was showing off muscled torso and dark tattoos. Aubrey kind of wanted to push her down onto the desk and run her hands up that tank, learn what her new tattoos tasted like, but she reigned herself in. It would only ever be business between them now, and she really had to keep that promise for her sake and for Beca's. The DJ finished scrawling and stood up, lifting her foot to the edge of the desk and tying her boot-lace. Aubrey's eyes tracked to the curve of her ass, only made more appealing swathed in leather.

"Aubrey?" Beca asked, clearly not for the first time.

"What?" she said, blushing.

"I said is there anything else? I've really gotta bounce if I'm going to be on time for dinner with Billie," she said.

"I thought you finished that soundtrack last week?" Aubrey asked. She caught the faintest tinge of pink on Beca's cheeks.

"We did," she said. "We've been hanging out." She didn't elaborate any further, but her eyes unconsciously flicked toward a vase on the low table near the armchairs. It held a colorful bouquet of tulips.

"Are you dating her?" Aubrey asked. It sounded casual, but for some reason Aubrey felt like she was going to be sick.

"That's really none of your business," Beca said pointedly, tying her other boot and grabbing her bag. "Now I'm going to be late, so I'm sure you can find your way out." Of course, Beca was right, it was none of her business. And she couldn't have expected the girl not to date anyone else after their encounter. She was the kind of person people flocked to, and it had been six years after all.

It didn't make her feel any better.

She knew she was way out of line, but she looked around to make sure she was alone, and plucked the small white envelope from the table near the vase and read the card.

_"I miss seeing your face every day. Can't wait for tonight, I need your hands on me in the worst way. Billie."_

A pang of jealousy rushed through her and she half wanted to throw the vase against the wall. Clearly Beca and Billie were involved to some degree. The girl even knew Beca hated roses but much preferred tulips, which indicated she knew her beyond surface level. Aubrey knew it was stupid and irrational, but she kind of hated Billie. She replaced the card and left BPM, and waited until she got into her car. She dialed Chloe.

"What's up?" the redhead answered.

"She's dating someone," Aubrey said.

"What? Who?"

"Beca. She's dating someone," Aubrey sighed. "At least I think she is."

"Aubrey..." Chloe said warningly. "You don't have any right to be jealous here."

"I know!" she exclaimed. "But I am. It was fucking stupid, but I read the card and yeah, she's dating that girl."

"Card? What on god's green earth are you talking about? What girl?"

"I had some stuff for Beca to sign, and she raced off super quick afterwards for dinner with Billie West, and there were flowers on the table so I... read the card and yeah."

"Oh my god! Aubrey, that was way out of line!"

"I know!"

"Who she's dating is her business," Chloe said firmly. "Bree, I love you, but seriously. What are you doing? Going back there with her is just plain mean. You had your chance. Two of them actually. Don't go messing around with her head again. It's not fair."

"It's just hard," Aubrey said. "I never didn't love her, Chloe." She'd never actually told her that.

"What!?"

"She wasn't lying. I told her I loved her, and that was the truth."

"Jesus Christ," Chloe said, finally snapping. "Aubrey. Leave it the fuck alone, you hear me? Beca is happy. She's dating someone who obviously cares about her and makes her happy. You have no claim on her and you need to pull yourself together. If you hurt her again I swear to god, there's going to be a whole mess of people lining up to tear you apart, and I'm going to be one of them. Leave. Her. Alone."

"What if I still-"

"Oh for fucks sake, you're ridiculous," Chloe said, before hanging up, out of patience. Aubrey drove home, stomach still in knots at the thought of Beca with someone else. She walked through the door, dropped her briefcase on the counter and made a beeline for the vodka. Pouring herself a healthy amount over some ice, she fell into the couch and, for the first time since getting to LA, she let herself go back six years to when it all fell apart.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. Quick update, right? This chapter was pretty much complete before I posted the last one. I had Katy Steele's Fire Me Up playing on loop as this one came out if you wanna check it out it's at youtube and here's the linky bit: __watch?v=sGrkPbXnCVA_

_Also, so many of you are leaving comments/asking questions and I've never really been one for huge ANs, so if you've left me a hella good comment or question, I'm going to start replying to them over on my tumblr which is thatmitchsentho, and I'll use the tag In Six Years. _

_The only thing I will reiterate now is that this entire chapter is a flashback. There will be patches of flashback in the next chapter as well (possibly the one after as well) but not the way this is. This entire chapter takes place six years ago. _

* * *

><p>"Bree!" Beca said, swinging the door open. "You made it!"<p>

"It's your birthday, Beca, of course I made it," she said, scooping the brunette into her arms for a long hug. She pressed her lips against Beca's cheek. "Chloe said she'll drop by a bit later."

After Aubrey had decided to stay in Barden for her postgrad, she and Beca had gotten close. With Chloe basically living and breathing med school, and the rest of her time largely being spent with her boyfriend, Tom, Beca and Aubrey gravitated toward each other instead. Now the brunette was closer to Aubrey than anyone else except her best friend and roommate, Stacie. It wasn't uncommon for Aubrey to be at their apartment all hours of the day and night, sharing Beca's bed from time to time after late nights and TV marathons. She had stuff in the bathroom and clothes in the drawers, prompting questions from most of the Bellas about how close they actually were.

Beca was definitely interested in Aubrey beyond the friendship. Everyone could tell. She didn't let people in, or let them touch her. Stacie was an exception but that was obviously platonic. But Aubrey was different. Beca would never admit it but she liked being curled up with the blonde on the couch. Liked it when Aubrey saw her squinting at her laptop and massaged her temples or shoulders. Loved it when she hugged her. She was besotted with her, plain and simple.

And it was Beca's birthday, so there was a boundless supply of margaritas and good music, and Beca was glued to Aubrey the entire night. Aubrey loved it as much as Beca did, but was better at hiding her feelings. She didn't not like Beca, in fact she liked her an awful lot, but she had no idea how to handle that. So she let Beca hug her and play with her hair, she let her pour drinks and smiled when she laughed extra hard at her jokes.

The party had worn on and eventually Beca had tugged her into the bedroom, the two of them curling up in bed. It was nothing, they routinely told each other. They'd each done the same dozens of time with Chloe. But tonight was different. Beca was a little drunker than normal, and Aubrey was indulging her handsiness, not just because it was her birthday, but because she'd had a phone call from her mother earlier. She'd spent the call urging her to find someone and settle down, which left her feeling unloveable. Beca, on the other hand, looked at her like she was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen. So, with Beca's arm over her waist, fingers lightly drumming against her skin, she turned inward, breathing into Beca's neck.

"I hope your birthday was everything you wanted," she mumbled. "You deserve to be happy."

"Everything I want is right here," Beca replied in an equally quiet tone, but happily. Aubrey pulled back and looked her in the eye."Don't get me wrong, the party was rad. Stace knows how to turn it on. But as long as it ended just like this, we could have done nothing all day and I'd still be happy."

"Beca..." When the brunette spoke again it was softer still but her eyes were laced with a sincerity that made Aubrey's throat catch.

"Surely you know, Bree. How I feel about you." Her hand cupped Aubrey's cheek and her thumb ran across her cheekbone. Aubrey felt her entire body heat up, her heart began to pound hard. She didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as her cheeks heated up.

"Bree," Beca said. "You'd have to be crazy not to see how in love with you I am." She leaned in toward her, intent on kissing her.

"Don't say that," Aubrey practically begged in a whisper, just centimetres from her lips. "You're drunk, Beca." The reaction was like lightning, Beca yanking her fingers away from the blonde and distancing herself from her body. Aubrey swallowed hard when she saw how her eyes misted over, but Beca refused to let herself cry.

"Yeah," she managed curtly. "But you know what they say. Drunk actions are sober thoughts." And then she rolled over, as far away from Aubrey as she could be without completely falling out of bed. Aubrey reached out a hand to touch her but the tension radiating from Beca's body was crystal clear, so she pulled back, biting on her lip. Beca waited until she heard the light snores of Aubrey finally sleeping before she allowed herself to shed a few quick tears, wiping at her eyes and resolving to try again in the morning.

Aubrey ignored it, typically, and was about to leave to return to her own apartment. She'd helped Beca and Stacie with the cleanup, Stacie deciding she needed a hot shower afterwards. Beca watched from the kitchen doorway until she reached out for her bag.

"Are we not going to talk about last night?" she asked. Aubrey couldn't bring herself to meet Beca's eyes, knowing if she saw the look she was expecting, she'd crack.

"You were drunk, Beca. It happens. We don't have to let it change anything."

"Drinking my body weight in margaritas wasn't my finest decision, but that doesn't mean I wasn't telling you the truth," Beca said. She took a step toward the blonde. "I love you, Aubrey. I have for a long time. It's kind of ridiculous how much I love you. And even though you pretend you don't know what I mean, I'm pretty sure you feel the same." Aubrey sighed and closed her eyes. Yes, she did feel the same. But she just couldn't. Not with Beca. Not now.

"I can't," she whispered. It hurt like a knife in the chest to even say it.

"Can't or won't?" Beca asked defiantly. "Don't tell me you don't love me. Not after the way we've been acting over the last few months."

"Beca I just can't, okay?" Aubrey said. "I don't know how to... I'm not... I'm not ready for this. Please."

"Okay," Beca relented, her shoulders dropping. "Whatever. Sorry." She hurried back into her room and Aubrey heard the door close. She almost went after her, but if she knew one thing for certain about Beca it was that she didn't want anyone to see her vulnerable or crying. So instead, she picked up her bag, and with a sinking stomach she left.

Stacie came out of the bathroom and went to get dressed. She heard noises coming from Beca's room, so after tugging clean clothes on she knocked lightly on the door. She didn't get an answer, so she opened it. Beca was curled up in a tight ball on the bed, hugging her pillow and crying as quietly as she could manage.

"What's wrong Becs?" she asked. "Where's Aubrey?" Beca looked up at her with glassy eyes.

"She said she can't. That she's not ready." Stacie knew what had happened immediately. She and Beca had talked at length about the feelings she had for Aubrey. And Stacie had been sure the blonde reciprocated those feelings - clearly she'd been wrong. She scooted over to Beca and hugged her, the smaller girl letting the sobs freely flow now, face buried into the pillow. Stacie just waited it out, scratching fingernails lightly on her scalp.

"Maybe she's telling the truth," Stacie said comfortingly. "Maybe she isn't ready, maybe she just needs time. And yeah she could have said that, but this is Aubrey, she's not the greatest at talking about her feelings."

"Do you think I'm being stupid? Is it stupid of me to think she could ever love me back?"

"No," Stacie said firmly. "You're not being stupid. She is. But she'll come around, just give her some time." Beca nodded but didn't move, so Stacie didn't either.

Things were awkward for a couple of weeks, but then they went back to normal. Beca didn't bring it up with Aubrey again, but it didn't stop her over analysing every interaction they had. She tried to guess at meanings behind every look or touch, wondering if this was the signal that she was ready now.

Aubrey knew she wasn't being fair to Beca. She knew it was really cruel to cuddle up to her and climb into bed with her, to steal her sweaters and pinch the last of her coffee, to wrap an arm around her while they slept or hold her hand while they watched TV. But she craved the intimacy, needed to be close to Beca. And Beca was letting her. She knew she should stop, that it could only end painfully, but she couldn't. The way Beca made her feel with just a glance, it made her feel alive.

Stacie saw though. Saw how Beca hung on every little thing Aubrey did. Watched her bend over backwards and get nothing in return. She saw the way her face fell every time Aubrey left to go home with a kiss on the cheek and an "I'm so glad you're my friend." It wasn't that she didn't like Aubrey, but Beca deserved better than that. She was too good to be led along like a puppy waiting for a treat, but that's what Aubrey was doing. So she told Beca to make her talk.

"She said she's not ready," Beca said.

"Yeah I know," Stacie said. "Meanwhile she waltzes in here and has no problem throwing herself at you, knowing exactly how you feel, and she gives you nothing. She won't even talk about it, Beca. That's red flag territory if I've ever seen it. She might not be ready to date you or kiss you or hell, fuck you. But she won't even talk with you about it. Won't cop to even having feelings for you, feelings that anyone with any sense can see are there. You're so much better than that, Beca. She's taking advantage of your feelings to get the intimacy she wants but she's keeping you at arms length and you get nothing you want. She's satisfied and you're trying so hard, but you get nothing but a broken heart in the end. That's not fair and I can't watch it any more. You need to say something because if you don't, I will and I promise you it's not going to be pretty if I do it." Beca sat quietly for a few moments, brow furrowed in concentration. She dropped her face into her hands.

"I - Man. I think you're right," Beca said. "This isn't fair. I just want her to at least tell me if there's a day coming where she can tell me what's she's feeling. If it's no, I can move on or try to, or something. But now it's just like... I gotta stop this. It's pathetic, the way I'm behaving. I'm pathetic."

"Hey I wouldn't go that far," Stacie interjected. "You're just in love, Mitchell. Love's a bitch."

"Okay then. No more. I need a commitment from her to at least talk to me," Beca said. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

"I won't be home tomorrow night," Stacie said. "But you know you can call me if you need anything." Beca nodded, her brain working overtime. She had no idea how she'd even broach the subject with Aubrey.

The next night, Aubrey came over to watch a marathon of some zombie show they'd seen on SyFy. Beca had some popcorn and drinks ready and they settled into the couch. Beca was careful to make sure they weren't all over each other, turning to the side so she was facing Aubrey rather than sitting directly next to her. They watched two episodes before she got up to use the bathroom, and when she sat down, Aubrey tugged her arm over her shoulder and tangled their fingers together. Beca took a deep breath and untangled them, taking her hand back. Aubrey watched her closely for a minute before reaching out and trying to latch on to her arm, Beca shaking her off.

"Is something wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Beca said.

"But we always cuddle on the couch," Aubrey said. "And now you don't want me touching you at all?"

"I can't," Beca said. "I can't do this with you any more."

"Can't what? Watch television?"

"The cuddling thing," Beca said. She turned to face the blonde. "Bree, you know how I feel about you. I know you think it was the margaritas or something but... I let you touch me and hug me and we share my bed, and you know I love you, but you still won't even talk to me about it." Aubrey's eyes dropped.

"Beca-"

"You won't even look at me!" Beca said. "Aubrey, it's not fair for you to expect all this when you won't even talk to me. You're getting all the intimacy you want but I get nothing from you. I deserve better than that. Every time you touch me, I think to myself, maybe she's ready for something now and it's killing me. I can't do this with you. It fucking hurts, Aubrey. It just hurts for me to pretend that I'm okay with the way things are."

"You're right," Aubrey said. "I should go." She got up, but Beca pulled her back down.

"I'm not saying you have to go," she said. "I just need something, anything from you, that says that you've heard me and you will at least give me the courtesy of having a conversation with me." Aubrey stopped.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she said.

"I want you to tell me what you're feeling!" Beca said. "God, Aubrey. If you feel nothing, that sucks, but tell me that so at least I can try and move on. And if it is nothing then I really need for you to stop being all over me because I can't have you that close to me all the time and never have you that way, you know? But you won't tell me a damn thing. I have no idea how you feel. I only know how I want you to feel."

"Beca-"

"Do you love me?" Beca asked. Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them. "Aubrey, do you love me the way I love you?" Aubrey nodded, and Beca missed it for a few moments because her eyes were closed. But she saw it, with her own eyes. Aubrey nodding, eyes fixed on Beca's.

"I love you," she confessed. "I do love you, Beca."

"Then what is the fucking problem?" Beca asked in an exasperated tone, tears sliding down her cheeks. "If I love you and you love me, it shouldn't matter how scared we are. I know you're terrified, trust me, because I am too. I spent months trying to talk myself out of being in love with you. But I can't-" Aubrey leaned forward and pressed her lips to Beca's. Beca half swallowed her sob as she registered what was happening, clutching the front Aubrey's hoodie as she gave in, kissing her with fervent desperation.

They refused to break apart, entwining together more fiercely, Aubrey trying to show Beca with her actions that she did love her, even if she was really bad at putting it into words. She pulled Beca toward her, kissing her with everything she had. Her thumbs brushed the tears from Beca's cheeks. Beca pulled back just far enough to meet Aubrey's eyes. She didn't say anything, just leaned back in and left a lingering, tender kiss on Aubrey's lips.

Aubrey's heart was beating wildly in her chest, like all the emotion she'd been trying to suppress was threatening to escape at once. She met Beca in a series of gentle kisses, gentle but heated, as they began to surrender themselves to the moment. Aubrey let her hand fall to the buttons on Beca's plaid shirt, fumbling with them as she kissed her, trying to get them open. She suddenly needed Beca more than she had needed or wanted anything in her life.

Beca's hands were on her face, in her hair, she was overwhelmed with the increasing passion in their embrace. This was everything she'd wanted, everything she'd dared to dream of, right in her hands.

Aubrey finally got her shirt undone and slid it down her shoulders, her fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. She immediately sought out Beca's neck, her jawline, her collarbone with her mouth, the brunette only able to gasp at the sensation. She grabbed at Aubrey's hoodie and tugged it up, separating them for a moment. But then her hands were sliding up Aubrey's back and they were so gentle but so reassuring that Aubrey almost began crying. She'd wanted love like this for as long as she could remember. She'd wanted someone to look at her the way Beca was doing right now.

Beca stood up silently and offered her hand to the blonde, praying that she wasn't going to back out or change her mind. But she stood and took it, and the prayers switched to bargaining with whatever deity was up there that Stacie wouldn't come home early. They wordlessly made their way into Beca's room, into the space they'd shared countless times before, knowing that after this time, it would all be different.

Beca had never seen anything so beautiful as a naked Aubrey coming undone at the mercy of her hands. Her toned body was slick with sweat, chest heaving as she gasped for air, while Beca's hands and fingers elicited moan after moan, tremble after tremble. The sound as she finally reached her peak was more entrancing than any piece of music she'd ever heard. Aubrey pulled her back up so their faces were level and held her as best she could while she recovered, leaving a trail of soft kisses on the underside of her jaw. When she felt the strength re-enter her body she rolled Beca underneath her, using a hand to brush the dark locks from her face.

"Tell me you love me," she said in a small voice. Aubrey smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you," she said. She kissed her again. "I love you." Another longer kiss. "I love you." She began to move away from her mouth, lips still proclaiming the promise of her love as she travelled her body, whispering against her flesh as she went. At some point she stopped speaking and let her actions take over, featherlight kisses along her abdomen and the barest graze of fingertips on the inside of her thigh as she began.

Aubrey had never been big on the god that her family had tried so hard to convince her existed. She was always surprised that a man as inflexibly rational as her father was emphatic in his faith regardless of the astounding lack of definitive proof that his god was real. But as she gave her heart and soul to the body of the woman beneath her, she felt like it was as close to a religious experience as she would ever have. Beca's whispering of her name into the semidarkness felt reverent, the moan of her climax rang harder in her than any thousand hallelujahs could. And the feeling of Beca pulling her up, kissing her, nuzzling into her neck and the intimacy they were sharing just being in one another's arms far surpassed any peace or contentment she'd ever experienced in a church.

"I love you," Beca mumbled against her mouth, kissing her. Aubrey pulled her flush against her body, craving the heat of her skin, arm sliding over her and holding her close. It felt like they'd been doing this for years, the sex, the comfortable aftermath, the words.

"I love you too." She let her fingers dance light patterns on Beca's back as the smaller woman's breathing evened out, smile still radiantly etched across her face. Beca's embrace was warm, the steady inhale-exhale against her neck should have lulled her to sleep, but her eyes remained open and her mind alert.

Beca woke in the morning feeling full to the point of bursting with happiness. She wasn't typically the kind of girl who manifested emotions often, but she was grinning the second her eyes opened. She rolled over to greet Aubrey, but found the bed empty. Not ideal, but not uncommon. Aubrey always did get up before she did. Tugging on a t-shirt, she noticed all of Aubrey's clothes were absent. It set off a warning bell in her head, and the smile began to falter. And then she spotted it. A scrap torn from a notebook and even, blue script.

_I'm sorry. I can't._

Beca immediately picked the scrap of paper up, scrutinising it. Definitely Aubrey's handwriting. Hot tears welled up into her eyes, bursting forth freely. She hurried out into the living room but there was no trace of the blonde at all. She picked up her cellphone and tried to call her, getting nothing but the professional, clipped tones on her voicemail. She couldn't breathe. The room was suddenly devoid of oxygen, and it was spinning. She felt hot and sick and she ran into the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face, in vain, and she registered that Aubrey's spare contact solution, her zero alcohol mouthwash and her bobby pins were gone. She turned and vomited into the toilet, wiping at her face with a wad of toilet paper and stumbled back into her room.

Still crying, she opened her closet and saw the sneakers she'd left behind last week gone. She tugged open the bottom drawer and found nothing but an old Barden tee - her own, not Aubrey's. Tears continued to stream down her face as she moved, her breath coming raggedly. She was in the kitchen when Stacie couldn't ignore the noise any more and came out of her room. She was pulling the contents of the kitchen cupboards out, looking for the stupid travel mug Aubrey hated. It had a cute design of poodles on the outside but the shape of the lip meant she'd always end up spilling it on herself.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked, but she was startled by Beca's hysterical behavior. "Shit. What is it?" Beca was almost hyperventilating now. She felt like her entire world was coming apart at the seams. She could only project herself toward the taller girl and sob against her shoulder. Stacie caught her, naturally, held her tightly and manoeuvred them back toward the couch.

"She's gone," Beca managed.

"What?"

"She told me - she promised she loved me," Beca said. "She said it over and over and it was good. We were both scared but it was okay because we loved each other and she came to bed-"

"Aubrey? You slept with Aubrey?"

"She told me she loved me, and she let me take her to bed and then she left," Beca sobbed.

"She'll come back," Stacie said. Beca was shaking her head and she pointed to the bedroom.

"She got it all," Beca said. "She remembered every little thing in this apartment that she ever owned and took them all in the middle of the night. She got everything here that was ever hers, even the stuff she didn't care about. Except me. She left me here. She got the stuff that meant nothing, but not me." Stacie's jaw clenched.

"She left?"

"She said she can't," Beca said. She gestured feebly to her room again. Stacie got up and went into Beca's room, spotting the paper on the floor.

"God fucking dammit," she muttered. "I'll fucking kill her I swear to god." She went into her own room and snatched up her phone, dialing Aubrey. She groaned in anger when she got the voicemail message.

"You need to call me back," she said evenly. "Because if you can't sufficiently explain to me why you would fuck Beca after telling her you love her, knowing how she feels about you - especially after everything else she's been through - and then bail on her in the middle of the night, I am going to rip you into a thousand fucking pieces, Posen. Do you hear me? Four fucking words on a piece of paper? Christ I've never seen anything so selfish in my goddamn life and you will fix this. You'll fix it because right now I have an absolutely distraught best friend, and you are the cause. Fucking fix this." Then she picked up a box of tissues and went back to the couch where Beca was wiping her face with her shirt.

"Why'd she go?" Beca asked, her voice almost childlike. "Why is it that everyone I love leaves me like that?" Stacie had to bite back her own tears.

"I don't know," she said thickly. "Sweetie, I don't know." Beca just clung hard to her, still crying. Stacie sent text after furious text to Aubrey with her free hand, until she saw that Beca had fallen asleep. She carefully lay the girl down and covered her over with a blanket and then she dialed Chloe's phone.

"Where the fuck is your best friend?" she said as soon she heard her pick up.

"Whoa. Calm down. I think she's in her room, why?"

"Because last night she fucking broke Beca Mitchell and now I have to kill her."

"What!?"

"I woke up this morning to find an inconsolable Beca ransacking the house to find one single thing Aubrey left behind. You know, after she spent half the night fucking her and saying she loved her," she said.

"No."

"Yes. All she left behind was a scrap of paper that said 'I'm sorry, I can't', but Beca is destroyed. She didn't stop crying her guts out until she fell asleep, and the last thing she asked me is how come everyone who loves her leaves her." She heard Chloe get up.

"Hang on." She heard Chloe knocking on Aubrey's door. There was no answer so she knocked again. "Stace, let me call you back."

Stacie seethed but tried to distract herself with a cup of coffee until Chloe called back.

"She won't talk," Chloe sighed. "I told her what you told me, and she picked up her phone and listened to what I presume was you leaving an angry voicemail, read her texts, then turned her phone off. Now the door is locked and she's crying."

"I'm going to kill her," Stacie said matter of factly. "Like Beca hasn't had a hard enough time with her mom and dad and Jesse. Aubrey gave her the one thing that she wanted, that could make her happy, and ripped it away from her in the same fucking night without having the decency to talk to her."

"I wish I knew what to do," Chloe said. "Keep me posted? If I get through to Bree I'll let you know."

"Okay," Stacie said. She went back into the living room. Beca even looked devastated in her sleep. Eventually she woke up, immediately crying again. Stacie just let her sob into her shoulder for as long as she needed.

"Let me get you something to eat," she offered.

"Not hungry," Beca said. She got up and went into her bedroom, closing the door. Stacie heard her start crying again so she went in. Beca was staring at her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. Stacie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on," she said. "Sleep in my bed." Beca nodded and let Stacie take her into the other bedroom, tucking her in to her own bed. When Beca had fallen back to sleep she went into her room and stripped the bed, took all the sheets down to the laundry room. She almost wanted to throw them out, but they weren't hers to throw, so she settled for washing them, texting Chloe.

_Beca took one look at her bed and started bawling, she's sleeping in my room. _

_Aubrey still won't even acknowledge that I'm talking to her._

Stacie shook her head. Aubrey wasn't a malicious or cruel person by nature. But doing this to Beca was just heartless. All Beca did was love her, adore her. She shed a few tears for her friend because she knew now that the chances of her ever trusting someone enough to let them close again were gone. She'd taken a risk with Aubrey and it catapulted directly back into her face.

Beca didn't come out of Stacie's bedroom at all for the rest of the day. Every offer of food or coffee was declined, the smaller girl staying curled up in a tiny ball under the blanket. Stacie spent the night awake in Beca's bed, resolving that in the morning she would go to see Aubrey and if the blonde didn't want to open her door she'd knock it down. Beca deserved answers.

She was too late. When she arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, the redhead showed her inside and wordlessly gestured to Aubrey's room. It was almost bare.

"What the fuck?" Stacie asked.

"I had study group til ten thirty and when I got home she was gone," Chloe said. "She left a note."

"Yeah apparently that's her thing." Chloe handed it to her.

_Chlo,  
>I'm sorry. I just need to be away from here. I'll be back.<br>Bree._

"Only to me it doesn't feel like she's coming back," Chloe said. "I don't know where she went, if she got there safe, what she's going to do about grad school. And all her most important stuff is gone, and if she was coming back then she didn't need to take it all with her."

"I know she's your best friend, Chloe, but what the fuck is she doing?" Stacie said. "The only thing Beca did was love her. And this is ugly and cruel. Beca hasn't moved out of bed."

"What are we gonna do?" Chloe asked.

"All we can do is be there for Becs. She needs to know we aren't going to leave her too."

They went into full Beca-protection mode, though it was hard to even get the smaller girl to acknowledge they were there. Stacie managed to get her to eat something a little later that day, but it took four days to convince her to shower. After that she returned to her own room, which Stacie had changed the sheets in so she wouldn't be reminded of what had happened. She stayed in there for weeks, coming out only to shower, use the bathroom and eat. It took eighteen days for her to come into the living room and stay there with Stacie and Chloe. It was a whole month longer before she left the apartment, a worrying forty nine days in which Stacie realized Beca had not played a single note of music. She ate little, and spoke rarely. Chloe remarked that she'd never seen someone look so physically depressed in her life. It was true, though. The navy eyes had no sparkle, there was no slightly upturned smirk, her shoulders were hunched and she was completely withdrawn into herself. Day sixty four was when it became too much for Beca just being in Barden. She withdrew from college, packed all her stuff and told Stacie she was going to LA, driving starting that day.

"I can't do it any more," she said, shrugging, as the other girl helped her carry her cases to the car. "I can't walk around this tiny fucking city and see her everywhere. I can't move on when she's fucking ingrained in every good memory I have in this city."

"I wish you'd stay," Stacie said. "But I get why you can't. I'll be out there soon enough with you."

"Tell the Bellas it wasn't them?" Beca said. "I'm gonna miss you, all of you. And I left a folder with stuff I had planned for you guys on my desk. And tell them to email me, okay?"

"You need anything," Stacie said, pulling her into a hug, "And I mean anything at all, you have to call me, okay?"

"I will," Beca said. "And uh – you know. Thanks. You're pretty much the best friend I could ever dream of and you're probably the only reason I - well..."

"Yeah I know," Stacie said. "Call me every time you stop off and when you get to Holly's." Holly was Stacie's cousin who had graciously offered her spare room to Beca until she got herself set up. Stacie had heard Beca's plan, which had originally been just to wing it, crash in a cheap motel. Her cousin worked as a flight attendant and was almost never home, but Stacie promised that Beca was the perfect housemate. She was quiet, she could cook, she cleaned, and she kept to herself.

"I promise," Beca said. Then she surprised Stacie by hugging her. "I love you, dude." The adding on of the 'dude' at the end, didn't make it any less emotional for Stacie, who squeezed her tightly.

"I love you, too," she said. Then she watched as Beca got into her car and drove away without so much as a glance behind her. The first thing Stacie did was call Chloe, who was gutted to hear that Beca had left town. She promised to be over later that evening with vodka and ice cream, but said she had something she had to do first.

Aubrey had sent her a letter saying she wasn't coming back to Barden either, and the phone number for a place near what Chloe recognized as her parents' hometown. She knew that Aubrey would have gone home, they were the cause of all her problems but she still ran back to them any time something happened. Until right now, she hadn't called, because she honestly had nothing to say to the woman. She dialed the number.

"Aubrey Posen," came the voice.

"It's Chloe," the redhead said nervously.

"Hey Chloe," Aubrey said casually, like nothing had happened. "What's new?" That snapped something in Chloe.

"What's new?" Chloe breathed. "I don't know, Bree. How about the fucking fact that you broke Beca? Like, not just bummed her out, but you legitimately destroyed her."

"Chlo, can we not?"

"No, we definitely have to!" she said. "Aubrey you need to know exactly how bad you fucked her up. She was in bed for weeks. It took her over a month to leave her fucking apartment, and when it hit two months, just being in Barden was too painful for her, and she's gone."

"She's what?"

"This morning. She packed up her car and left for LA because she couldn't even be in this fucking city any more, and it's because of what you did to her. You broke her goddamn heart, but in doing that what you don't realize is that you stole everything from her. Because now she has nothing. She's left Stacie, she left school, she left the Bellas and her job, every single thing about this town was too painful because you shattered her into a million pieces and abandoned her. I hope you realize the magnitude of what you've done, and I hope you're fucking pleased. God knows how you're able to sleep at night." She hung up, Aubrey staring open mouthed at the receiver as a single tear tracked down her cheek.


End file.
